SNOHLP: His Life's Forte
by Golden Arc
Summary: It's been a year since Ikaros first appeared and Adonis's life has gotten really...Interesting to say the least. But it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime ld from Adonis's point of view(OC). Sequel to SNO/HLP: A Boring Life. OC X Nymph. Rated T for minor coarse language and minor adult
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A few things**

**1\. The fact that Pre-Forte isn't here. Sorry but I don't think it won't be necessary B/C nothing in it will be cannon and won't really add anything to the story, so I'll add it on later.**

** for being gone for a while as I had some technical difficulties.( My cat broke my router, but i got it fixed) also I had to do some things for school.**

**I'm sorry about Pre-forte but I will add it in someway after Forte and alter it a little.**

**Anyway welcome to Forte, Part 2 of "His Life". I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Little refresher: It's been a year since Ikaros, and Angeloid, first appeared and since then life has been getting weirder and weirder. But just because it was weird doesn't mean I didn't like it. I fell in love with Nymph and we're actually dating. I got to connect with Zack again after we've been away from each other for five years and I actually activated my gene. I got to know Sugata and I've grown some respect for my Senpai. As for the Prez... I still don't like her very much. Tomo is still a pervert though he seems to be getting worse. Sho is still scary when she's mad. As for Iki and Nymph they seems to be getting more and more human everyday.

But the strange dream that I'd rather not talk about was interrupted by multiple explosions and the house shaking." What the hell?!" I got up and ran over to Tomo's room and I saw Tomo on the floor with a mix of pride and pain on his face. _Why am I not surprised? _Iki was sitting next to him as Zack, Nymph, and Sho ran into the room after me.

"Nii-san what...Oh. Never mind, lets just get ready for school." This type of crap is normal for us now. Tomo has always been stupid but personally I'm worried. He's my best friend , though sometimes I'm saddened about that fact, but he seems to be getting worse I feel obligated to help. _Eh. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. _We all went to school, which was boring as always but after school things got interesting.

"You're having them again?" Sugata, the leader of the club that I was forced into, asked Tomo. We were in the New World Discovery Club room when Tomo told us about how he's having the dream of a blue haired angel talking to him again. i had a similar dream last year but I think it was a one time deal.

"I haven't had the dream in a long time so I forgot how weird it felt."

"Well having certain dreams at your age is perfectly normal. In fact I thought you loved these dreams." The Prez said in her condescending voice. _I've really gotta find a way to deal with her.I mean we're kind of friends._

"I'm telling you it wasn't that kind of dream."

"Well Tomoki it is obvious that you want to go to the New World."

"What?! How?!"

"Well you are repressing the fact that you are a member of the Club and so it ends up in your dream."

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

"Hey Alpha, why don't we do that thing?" Nymph grabbed all of our attention. "Everyone did it in the Synapse a while back."

"But it might be dangerous."

"Hey Angel, can you stop playing the pronoun game and tell us what this 'Thing' is?" I've been calling Nymph, Angel since the atrocity that was the Nickname 'Nymphy' _I'm so stupid for thinking that. _

"The Dive Game." Iki finally said.

"The 'Dive Game'... That's even more confusing. What is it?"

"It's exactly as it sounds like. You dive into a person's dream. It was very popular in the Synapse."

"What's the Synapse?"

"Sorry darling, but that is classified info. Locked away." Sugata gave me a curious look." Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"Nee-san id it really that bad?"

"Well, it's just a secret. You guys kept one from me so it's my turn." _Damn. You really had to bring that up. _After the whole christmas fiasco I explained to everyone what I had. Tomo and Sho all took the news easily as they kind of had already known. Iki and the Prez didn't care. Sugata kept on bugging me about whether or not I was part of the new world but Nymph just got pissed and didn't talk to me for a week.

"Nii-san, Lets do it!"

"Well you sure seem excited." A few minutes later Nymph had created a computer with a card and opened a portal. "Well this should be interesting."

"Be careful on the other side guys." Nymph glanced at me with a worried look. _So cute! _I just wanted to hug her forever.

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't coming?" Sho asked.

"You guys know that Angeloids can't sleep. Dreams are kind of taboo for us." I was hit with guilt when I heard this. _There are way too many differences between us. It's like the Bastard in the sky is trying to make them miserable. I'll get him back soon enough. If i ever find a way to him. _"Any way next stop, Tomoki's Dreamscape."

00000

We all stood on a hill surrounded by green. _This feels off somehow. _"Tomoki what do we do know?" Sugata said.

"Well usually it starts with some blue haired chick with wings come to me." When he said this we heard the sound of wings flapping." Oh there she is. Hey!" As he yelled this he waved but instead of the angel there is a herd of flying pterodactyls was there. _I should have expected this._

We all ran as fast as we could. "Why does this always happen!?"

"Run faster." Sugata and the Prez said in unison.

"Wait is that even female?"

"I couldn't care less right now Sugata! I wanna live first, ask questions later!" After about twenty seconds of running we fell into a giant hole which we somehow didn't see. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We ended up in a cave full of crystals. _Safe._"Nii-san... Do you hear that?" The ground started shaking and then a giant boulder appeared. _It never ends! _"Tomo you have the dreams of a crazy person!"

"No I don't! This isn't my dream!"

"I'm afraid this is the dream I had last night Tomoki." Sugata finally admitted. _That actually explains alot. _It seemed like time froze and we were back in the club room.

"Sorry. Slight miscalculation on my part."

"Slight miscalculation? Sorry Angel but you almost got us killed!"

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Yes he dose!" Tomo spoke up for me for once. "Well at least I got a nice souvenir." He pulled out a crystal that he must of took from the cave.

"No way Tomo! That thing must cost a fortune." _I don't know Sho, if I know one thing about the angeloids equipment, there is always a downside. _While Tomo was talking to himself in a really creepy way his crystal disintegrated. _Figures._

"Oh did I forget that part? You can't bring anything back from a dream."

"Not even a person?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason." _Sorry..._

"Ok people lets connect back to Tomoki's dream." She opened the portal again. "Have a safe trip." _I hope so._

00000

We stood in a destroyed city. "I'm assuming this isn't your dream either."

"No way in hell!" I noticed something move in the distance.

"Zack be on guard. There are people here." I pulled out my new golden butterfly knives and got ready. I heard bullets being shot and instinctively jumped back to doge. But I was pulled to the ground by the Prez. "Wha?" She grabbed a gun from a near by corpse and ran towards the men. She mowed them all down and even destroyed a helicopter. _Holy Shit! She really is insane! _She then turned to us with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Run!" Zack grabbed me by the collar and started running, everyone else followed as the prez was going on a rampage. "Nee-san this is the one person's dream we should never go into!" He yelled into the sky.

Time stopped again and we all were standing in front an unfamiliar house. _It's not ours. I'm safe for now... _"Wait Zack did you say Nee-san?"

"No Nii-san. You must have been hearing things. Anyway it seems like we're in another dream. Let's investigate." _Hmm. _

'Whose dream is it this time?" the Prez looked at Sho. _Why her? It could me Zack's. _We walked towards the house. Approaching it from the side. "We should probably look around." We turned the corner to a large window. Inside we saw Sho and Tomo taking a bath together while doing some unspeakable things.

I felt a rush of wind go past me. _I'm dead. _As expected Tomo, Sugata, Zack and I got the Shit kicked out of us." What is your problem you perverts! How could you all have such a sick dream!" _God Damn. So she really is perverted. But holy crap this is on a whole different level than Tomo._

"Four people can't have the exact same dream, plus we saw...Ug!" I tried to plead my case but I got putted with a golf club that I'm pretty sure she didn't have.

"Four!" Zack and Tomo followed. I'm pretty sure I saw a giant crowd of Shos and Tomos but I don't know if I was just hallucinating or not. _I've had a good run. Goodbye strange world._

00000

I was sitting on the floor of the club room with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. "So what's the verdict her Angel. I think we should give up, I'm pretty sure we've had our share of near death experiences."

"I don't know... One more try should do it!"

"NO!" Everyone looked at me, surprised. " I mean, I think we've done enough for one day. Lets try tomorrow." _Fall for it, please! _

"You know what? I want to see Adonis's dream. I'm sure it was entertaining." _Damn you Prez!_

"Sure, He saw all of our dreams so lets see his."

"No... how about Zack, he's more interesting than me."

"Opening portal." Nymph had already opened the portal to my dream. _Nymph No!_ "Lets see what you don't want us to view."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone pulled me into the portal. _Shit!_

00000

We all stood in front of Tomo's house. "Now, Lets see." _Fuck my life. _When the prez opened the door I was pushed in.

"There you are!" A dream version of Nymph jumped onto me. She was dressed in a blue dress and was much more cheerful than the original.

"Is this it Adonis? Why were you so embarrassed?"

"It hasn't started Tomo. Crap."

"Adonis!" About twenty different Nymphs appeared from different parts of the house. Each one less clothed than the last. They all surrounded me. " I love you!" They all yelled in unison.

"Nii-san..." everyone looked at me with the most disappointed look I've ever seen.

"No..."

"Adonis!" All the Nymphs simultaneously jumped onto me creating a giant pile. _So many Nymphs... so much cuteness! _

00000

"Nii-san. Wake up." I got rocked till I finally got up.

I was back in the club room, it seems like I passed out. Nymph walked over to me with a tissue. "You okay?" She wiped under my nose. _A nose bleed. How cliche._ "What happened in that dream?" I looked over at Zack and his expression seemed to soften.

He mouthed. "Didn't tell her. Calm down."

"Wow, I never knew that the average boy would have such an imaginative dream."

"Yeah well at least I don't dream about destroying a city."

"Well at least I didn't dream about having my own..." Sugata covered her mouth.

"Whatever. I'm heading home.I got stuff to do."

A couple hours later everyone came home. I stayed in my room for obvious reasons. Zack came in. "Nii-san..."

"What Zack?"

"I'm proud!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"What?!"

"You actually like a girl so much you even dream about her! Not even anything that perverted!"

"Holy crap. Dude calm down." Zack sat down. "And here I thought you would be mad at me."

"Why? it is only natural to dream about your girlfriend. Plus she's making you better."

"How?"

"Before you met her you were obsessed with being strong. Now you don't even talk about it."

"But I need to be, if I'm gonna beat that bastard."

"Cross that bridge when you get to it Nii-san. Anyway dinner is ready. Come down."

"Coming." That night I didn't sleep a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There will be a slight delay in next week's posting as I will be having midterms. Yay...**

**Also this chapter is pretty for any inconvenience.**

* * *

"What a waste of energy." For some reason I was forced up into the mountains of sorami with Tomo. He said he needed to train for something but I see no reason for me to come.

"Sit up straight." The priest of the shrine that we were training at hit me with a stick. I was being forced to sit for I don't know how long.

"Ugh! Yes sir." _This is a real waste of time, and after I planned a whole date for Nymph and I today. _ Tomo and I sat in front of the shrine for a couple more minutes till I felt a strange presence. All of a sudden the ground in front of us exploded and it cause the priest to fall back. A blond haired Angeloid in a blue uniform stood up from the wreckage, she held a blue sword that emitted some sort of light and a a blue shield.

"Tomoki Sakurai and Adonis Takanashi, I have come to elimite you."_Again! Of all the times to not have my swords. _I pulled out my knives and got in my ready position. She raised her sword and was about to strike. _Maybe I should try out the new move I learned. _But there was no need, as when she was about to strike she fell face first on the ground. _She's...not very bright huh. _

"Madm are you alright?" I put away my knives and held out my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." I helped her up.

"What is your name madm?"

"Oh? I'm a type Delta angeloid, Astraea." _I knew it. She just divulged who she was without thinking it. Not very bright._ " I~I mean I'm just a wandering spirit. Yeah, that's it."

"Sure..." I looked over at Tomo and the priest.

"Adonis, we have to do some waterfall training."

"Damn. This is really boring, why are we even here?" Tomo tensed up, he seemed scared about the answer. _Hmm._

"Just cuz. Come on." _Well that is perfect logic._

"I want to come to!" Astraea insisted.

"Alright, fine." _I'm gonna have to keep my eye on this one. She may be an idiot but I can feel her strength. I don't think I stand much of a chance the way I am now. This training could actually help._

Tomo, Astraea and I stood in under a waterfall, we each were wearing sleek white robes, why? I have no clue, it seems a little to weird. _Damn this water is cold. i wonder how Tomo's doing. _I was standing on the far right, next to Astraea. I glanced over at Tomo and he seemed fine, Astraea... just fainted. "Are you alright?" Tomo ran up to her. But because of the water her rode was hugging her skin. It was then when I noticed the considerably large assets she had. _Damn... I'ma little jealous. What the fuck?! Why am I thinking this?! All need is the Nymph's ultimate cuteness! _Suddenly Tomo yelled "Away with you worldly desires!" _What? _

The entire day was like this, everything that we did Astraea messed up that put her in a weird position and Tomo was acting strange the entire day to. It wasn't until Tomo asked me for help was when I got it. Tomo and I were in a secluded part of the woods. "What's up?"

"I need your help." He let go of the bag that he had brought with him and opened it. Insde were a ton of porno magazines. _Holy crap, thats alot. _ "I need to get rid of these, but I need one more look. So should you go get some firewood as I say goodbye to my sweets."

"So this is what the entire thing was about. You want to be less perverted. Of course I'll help you. But why me?"

"Because your the only one who wouldn't kill me for my stuff, you only get angry when it comes to Nymph."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go find some wood. Be right back."

"Take your time." I went out and broke some branches and grabbed some sticks from the ground. _I've never gotten firewood before, it's always been Zack when we went camping. I hope this is fine._ I started walking back to Tomo was. _I'm proud of Tomo, he's learning from his mistakes._

When i got back to the site I saw Tomo talking to Nymph. But Nymph seemed to be a little mad and I saw that Tomo had some bruises on him"Nymph? What are you doing here?"

"Adonis... what do you think of my breasts?" _Wha? WHAT?!_

"What kind of question is that?!" I looked at Tomo who was avoiding my gaze. "What did you do Tomo?"

"Well I..."

"Answer or I'll fry you."

"I was just complaining about her boobs. That's not necessarily perverted right?"

"Ziodyne." I put my hand on Tomo's shoulder and blasted him. He instantly fell onto the floor and whimpered." That counts as making fun of my girlfriend. Anyway, Nymph you're fine the way you are. I already told you this." I smiled gently at her.

"Liar!" Tomo stood up and brushed himself off. _Does he have some sort of resistance to electricity to something? This is the second time he has stood up from one of my attacks. I didn't even hold back! _"I saw you looking at that other angeloids boobs"

"What?!" Both Nymph and I shouted in unison.

"I did no such thing!"

"Adonis..." She looked at me with the most disappointed look I've ever seen.

"I didn't do anything! I mean I kinda noticed her assets... but how could I not?! They were all over the place. Plus it's not like I stared like Tomo"

"Well it's kind of your fault Nymph. If only you had larger breasts this would have never happened." _What Kind of psychology is that,Tomo?! _

"Screw you! I can have big breasts, I'll show you!" Nymph pulls out a card and it transforms into a clock. "Angeloids don't age, so I'll show you how I'd look if i aged five years." _Wait... Angeloids don't age? Does that mean that she's practically Immortal... _A white light engulfs us. "See." Nymph poses in a way to emphasize her chest.

"I don't see a change, Ms. flat chest."

"Zio." I put my hand on Tomo's shoulder again and zapped him. But I couldn't help but look at Nymph. _She is really insecure about her chest huh... that's so cute! _

"I~I'll show you how I'll look in ten years!" Nymph activated the clock again and another white light engulfed us. "Look at my glorious figure."

"I...don't see a change. Sorry Nymph but I have to be honest." She pouted in the cutest way. _I just want to hug you forever Nymph!_

"I~I won't lose! Again!" We continued on with this until we were so old she could barely lift up the clock. She turned us back to normal. "I~I hate you guys! Perverts!"

"Wait, Nymph!" I ran after her but when I got to the entrance of the shrine she was already gone. "Damn. I should probably head home." I went back to the shrine to change back to my normal clothes, but when I got there I saw Astraea going into the woods were Tomo was. _Eh, I think he can take care of himself. _

When I got home right when I opened the door I got yelled at. "Nii-san! What did you do?!"

"Holy crap! Calm down Zack." He took in a deep breath.

"What did you do to Nymph?"

"It wasn't me. Tomo kept on making fun of the fact that Nymph has...a lack of assets."

"Nii-san...is death your wish?" I could feel death emitting from him. _Crap! Ok...think about this rationally._

"Why the hell are you angry? Nymph is my girlfriend."

"Well she's my sister." When he said that he covered his mouth. _He already thinks of her as his big sister. I'm glad._

"Ok, whatever. I'm gonna go apologize to her." I went into the living room where Nymph sat watching her shows. "Hey Nymph."

"..."

"What are you watching?"

"..." _She's not gonna answer me. Damn it, I've never been good at this. _

"Nymph listen I..."

"Just leave me alone."

"No." I expected a reaction but she refused to look at me. "Nymph, I'm sorry. To be honest I don't really know what I did, but I just want you to be okay with me."

"Tell me the truth. What do you think of my appearance?"

"I honestly you're really cute. No... you are the ultimate cuteness! Nothing in the world could beat your cuteness! Your cuteness is..." I just kept on rambling on about Nymph's absolute cuteness. _Damn...now that I listen to myself, I think I'm obsessed with cuteness. Oh well._ "You are the god of cuteness!"

"Y~You idiot." She turned around to look at me. Her entire face was crimson red. "Y~You didn't have to go on and on like that." She stood up and walked towards me but she kept her head down. "I~I forgive you. But don't be such an Idiot next time."

"Of course. Divine god of cuteness."

"D~Don't call me that!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Nymph's cute embarrassment of her cuteness. _Cuteness overload!_ Everything went back to normal after that. But I don't know what happened to the other angeloid as Tomo came home alone and alive. _What is that bastard planning. He actually wants to kill Tomo and I. Somethings up...damn it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So... hey! Been a while huh...Hahahaha. Sorry! My laptop got stolen and its way to hard to type a long story on my phone. I finnaly bought a new one so yeah. Sorry about that. Hehehe... Damn it. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Today is the fall festival. It's been a week since that new angeloid, Astraea, showed up. But as far as I know no one has seen her. But the fact that she's here to kill Tomo and I freaks me out. Before he sent Nymph and those twins here to take Iki back to where they came from, where ever that is. Now Tomo and I are the targets, I have to be more careful now. "Nii-san are you ready?" Zack was sitting on the floor playing a video game. He's wearing a white Kimono.

"Hold on." I was wearing my usual festival attire. I was already ready but I was nailing my knives up on my wall.

"Nii-san, why are you hanging them up anyway?"

"Well their not really my style. I really wanted to be like Hazama but not evil."

"You just have to find you're own style.I'll go wait downstairs." He saved the game and went downstairs. I kept on trying to hang up my knives but they just won't stay.

"Damn it. This is getting annoying." I tried once more but it fell again. "Thats it. Rage quit!"

"You okay?" Nymph walked in on me. She was wearing a blue kimono with pink shapes on it.

"You look so cute Nymph!" I ran over and hugged her. Resting my chin on her head.

"A~Adonis! Calm down." Even though she said that she didn't pull away. In fact she hugged me back. "Idiot."

I pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. "Cutie." She tensed up and blushed as did I.

"L~Lets just go already." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

00000

We were at the local shrine again. "looks like there are more shrine this time." The entire group was together except the Prez.

"Hey Nymph. Here you go." I handed Nymph a candy apple I bought.

"Again. I guess this is what humans call a tradition." Oh yeah. Each time we had a festival I bought her apples.

"I guess so." I held her hand and we walked back to the others.

"Where's Mikako?" Tomo and Sho asked.

"She's setting up something. She said it was an event for this evening. See?" Sugata pointed at a black booth covered by pigeons. It's that guy again. This is gonna be really stupid. I can tell.

"Such a fun festival." The Prez said with the guy wearing all black next to her.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have another shoot out. It'll be a pain in the ass if that happens again."

"Oh. Don't worry Average boy. I have something special planned."

"Stop calling me that."

"I was thinking and we should be a little more defined and hold our first Sumo Tournament." Sure just ignore me.

00000

Everyone in the festival was brought to the some building that the Prez somehow built without anyone in the town noticing. "Nii-san."

"Yeah?"

"This is getting exciting! I can't wait!"

"God damn it." I couldn't help but face palm. We went in and each participant was given a room, some wrestling gear and a name. I was given the name "Electric Dangan!" Electric Bullet. Huh, that is actually kind of cool. I was given a line up.

"Looks like I'll be fighting...Mikako Satsukitane. Well isn't that wonderful."

"It sure is." The Prez was standing in my doorway.

"I'm guessing you put this up. But why are you even here?"

"I just wanted to tell you the prize."

"I already know. Ten million yen and a bath."

"Well yes. But Average boy I wanted to tell you a special prize. Just for you." She snapped her fingers and one of her henchman stabed two knives into the table in the middle of my room. They were shaped like a crescent moon. "If you can satisfy me I will let you have these."

"Awesome!" I ran over to them but was stopped by one of the Prez's henchman. "Damn."

"See you later." She left with a stupid grin on her face. Her henchmen grabbed the knives and followed her. I have to win! But...how? It's not like I can use any of my Zio powers. Got to think of a plan.

00000

"Now please welcome to the stage our next challenger! Sure he might look average but don't let down your guard around this man! Please welcome, ELECTRIC DANGAN!" The weirdly energetic judge introduced me. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just red shorts and a thin hoodie that was open. I looked over at the judges and saw the energetic man whose man I'm to lazy to remember, Nymph and Sugata. When I looked over at Nymph she waved at me and I waved back.

When I got to the ring the Prez was already there in a very...revealing outfit. "I hope you can make this fun."

"I can say the same thing to you."

DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and right away the Prez lunged at me. I instinctively dodged and tried to counter with a corkscrew. "Nope." She caught my hand and then slammed me into the ground. Shit! She's stronger than i thought. She then grabbed me by my face and lifted me up. "Are you done already? What a disappointment." She said in such a mocking like I have no choice. I summoned a Zio in my hand and placed it on my leg. The electricity transferred all through my body and hurt her.

"Agh!" The hell! I can still get hurt by my own Zio? The Prez dropped me and took a couple steps back. "Looks like this is where I get serious." I stood up and activated the new move I've been working on. Thunder fists. A light blue aura surrounded my hands.

"This should be interesting." We lunged toward each other and started trading blows. Even though I had been electrocuting her she took each blow. As well did I as her blows felt like I was being hit by an iron bar. The crowd was cheering the entire time.

"Who will win!? They're on the same level of strength?! What do you guys think?" The judge asked Nymph and Sugata.

"Mikako is stronger than she looks, but I know Adonis has great endurance so he can take it. Also I doubt Mikako would lose that easily." Sugata answered.

"Adonis... is awesome and I doubt he'll let himself lose to the Prez so easily. After all he doesn't like her very much." Nymph answered.

Nymph's so cute! When I thought this I was punched in the face and fell to the ground. "Pay attention."

"Damn it!" I stood up and winded up for a punch with my right arm. The Prez did the same with her left and we clashed. I let out a punch with my other hand and we clashed again. Both of our fists were clashing. I can't give up now!

BZZZT

I heard static in my head and suddenly my right arm suddenly changed. It seemed to become coated in blue skin and looked like a claw. Also I could hear chirping from it. "The hell!?" I pulled back and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Without hesitation the Prez knocked me to the ground.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." She put her foot on my stomach and Sho, who was the referee, started counting.

"1...2...3" DING! DING! DING!

"Damn it"

00000

I was sitting in my dressing room, lamenting over my lose. "Well you seem to be doing fine." I looked up and saw the Prez in the doorway with her Henchman.

"What do you want? Are you here to mock me again?"

"No Adonis, I'm here to give you these." She snapped her fingers and one of her henchman stabbed the knives into my table again. Wait...did she just call me by my name?

"Why? I lost you know."

"Yes, but you put up a good fight. Because of that I'm giving you these and you have earned my respect."

"Cool. I guess were acquaintances now."

"Sure, why not." She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Good game, Adonis."

"GGs Mikako." She walked out and left the knives. "I guess these are mine now." I grabbed them backhanded and it felt natural. "These are perfect!"

"Adonis." Nymph came into my room.

"Hey Angel." I put down the knives and patted her on her head. "Cute!"

"Jeez. Don't treat me like a child!"

"I'm not. You're just so cute Nymph!" She gave up and hugged me.

Suddenly "Please welcome our next fighters! In the left corner our own judge SUGATA! And in the right corner Sorami's very own lady's man, ZACK!" Why am I the only one who got a weird name? Damn it Mikako.

"Let's go, I have to be there as a judge." Nymph tugged on my sleeve.

"Alright. Just give me a second." I changed and headed to the ring. I sat down in the row behind the judges.

DING! DING! DING! Sugata and Zack lunged at each other. That's when I noticed that Sugata was still wearing his school uniform and Zack was still in his kimono. What the fuck are they thinking!? They both exchanged a couple blows and then Sugata pinned down Zack.

"1...2..." They girls in the audience kept yelling for Zack to get up and I think it might have damaged my ears. Zack got out of the pin and started to pin down Sugata. Again the girls kept yelling, this time cheering him on. Sugata broke the pin and pinned down Zack. This went on for ten minutes and I felt like ripping off my ears. Finally Sugata and Zack stood up and punched each other in the face at the same time, like something out of an anime. They both were knocked out.

"It looks like this round has ended in a tie! What a way to go!" The judge announced.

"Thank god. It's finally over." After a couple more rounds till one round that interested me.

"On the left corner, please give a warm welcome to the tag team ASTRAEA AND NYMPH! On the right corner, welcome PANTS AND IKAROS!" The first two in the ring were Astraea and Tomo who was wearing a pair panties on his face. Holy shit! He doesn't care about anything does he. Astraea was wearing...bandages that didn't really hide her breasts and a weird blue pair of pants, if you could even call them that.

"Die!" Astraea grabbed a chair out of thin air and ran towards Tomo. But when she got to him she tripped and was hit on the head with the very chair she had brought.

"She knocked herself out!" When she did Tomo tied her up in the ring and started groping her. Zack, who was sitting next to me, was filled with rage.

"Calm down. Plus it's not like you can do anything right now."

"Fine, Nii-san. I'll kill him later." After our small conversation Astraea woke up and grabbed her sword.

"Master is in danger" Iki summoned missiles and blew up most of the area around the ring. Why the fuck does something like this always happen!?

"Ejection. Ejection!" Sho yelled and disqualified Iki and Astraea.

"Now there is only two competitions left." Sugata announced. Nymph and Tomo were the only ones left in the ring.

"Damn it. How am I supposed to work with those." Tomo pointed at Nymphs breasts. Death.

"You jerk!" Nymph got Tomo in a abdominal stretch grab. Suddenly Tomo got out of her grab and groped Nymph. Death. "AHHH!" Nymph ran out of the ring.

"Excuse me." I walked out of the main room and walked over to Tomo's room. I opened the door and when I did he knew what would happen.

"Please be gentle."

"Sorry but you chose your death when you groped Nymph. Now die!" I grabbed Tomo by the face. "Maziodyne!"

00000

After Tomo's punishment I went straight home with Nymph. "Hey, you alright Nymph?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We sat in the living room, watching one of Nymph's soap operas.

"Okay. Damn, look at the time. I should head to sleep." She looked disappointed at my remark. "Unless you don't want me too."

"No, you should sleep." She patted her lap. "Come on."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Use me as a pillow. After all isn't that what couples do?"

"Y-Yeah but...are you sure?"

"Well I want to be with you right now, but you have to sleep. It's the only logical action to take."

"Nymph... Wait! I have to finish putting up something in my room. Sorry Nymph!" I ran to my room and I stood up all night trying to hang up those stupid knives.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I've been gone for a while. Sorry but now I will start updating regularly again. I've also started a new story about Dangan Ronpa. Because of that I will update each story every two weeks. Sorry I've been gone for a while. **_

* * *

"Good morning, class." The first snow of the year have come by. _Man the weather here is getting really weird. I thought it was fall. _" Today I will be assigning you a 3 month project and you will be working with a partner." The science teacher kept talking about some project. "Your project will be to create a 5 feet model of an element. Now then, here are the partners and elements."

"Adonis, do you think we'll be a pair?" Nymph turned around and talked to me.

"No way! Of course Nii-san and I will be a pair!"

"There's no way that'll happen! Adonis and I are a couple after all."

"That doesn't matter! After all..."Nymph and Zack kept on fighting until my name was called.

"Adonis and Hyde, your element will be Ni." _Hyde? Who's that?_

"What?!" Zack and Nymph yelled.

"Next, Zack and Nymph. Your element is Ag."

"What?!" They both ran up to the teacher and yelled at him.

"Hey." Someone tapped my shoulder. When i turned around I saw a seemingly normal kid. He had jet black hair but other than that, he reminded me of that Bastard. "Are you ok?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, I'm just introducing myself. I'm Hyde. Did I do something?"

"What?"

"You look really mad."

"I did?" _Of course I did, you look like __**him **__after all. _"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I hate."

"Well, I'm sorry. Jeez." He said in such a condescending voice.

"Whatever. Let's just start again. Hello, my name is Adonis Takanashi." I stood up and held out my hand. "Sorry."

"It's alright. My name is Hyde." He took my hand and we shook.

"No last name?"

"Eh, it's sort of embarrassing so i prefer to not tell anyone it."

"Oh, alright."

"By the way... I heard you and Nymph were a thing." He nudged my arm.

"Y-Yeah. So?" Hyde was about to say something until I was kidnaped by Sugata. I was brought to the club room. "What the hell Sugata!? I was in the middle of a conversation!"

"Put this on." He held up a samurai outfit.

"The hell is this for?"

"Just do it."

00000

I stood in the middle of a camp that was built in the front yard. Apparently I'm a sergeant in Tomo's army. _Man this is a waste of energy. But..._I was given the role of 'Secret Weapon' in this boys vs girls game, so I practically have no choice if I'm their only hope. "All right then, these are the rules of the game." Mikako's voice was projected from the girls camp on top of a hill. "You can continue playing if you're hit. But in order to win, you must incapacitate the other teams commander. And, the prize is that the winning team can do whatever it wants to do to the losing team." Of course that's when Tomo started to take this seriously. _Hey, where's Zack? _I was about to pull out my phone when Hyde came over.

"Sup."

"Hey, Hyde."

"So, what do you want to do if we win?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you gonna make Nymph..."

"H-Hell no! There is no way that I'd force Nymph to do anything! I'm not gonna be him!" _Not in a million years. I'd rather die._

"Him?"

"Never mind." As our conversation ended I was called over and explained what I would do by Sugata.

"Okay, we're gonna send out a small wave to attack head on. You will blend into the wave and when the time is right. You use Masukukaja and capture Mikako."

"Hmm. That may work but what if all the guys get whipe out?"

"Just keep going and use Aigis to block any snowballs that get to you. But try to keep as many troops alive as you can."

"Alright, I can do that." 10 minutes later I stood in front of the troops. We had about 20 men and we were each carrying a snowball gun. Of course I brought my knives just in case I ran into Iki or Astraea. "Ready men?!" Each one of them looked at me and nodded. "Let's go!" We ran straight forward. We were getting plowed by a ton of snowballs but luckily only 2 surrendered. We got to the bottom of the hill before a giant snowball had suddenly appeared in front of us. _Damn it! How the hell did they hide something like that?! _

"Move it!" I was suddenly pushed down to the ground by one of the troops. It turned out to be Hyde. "You okay there partner?" He reached out his hand.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "Looks like you and I are the only people left."

"Well then. Why don't we make sure that their sacrifice wasn't in vain. Alright partner?" We stood back to back.

"Alright. Here's the plan, make a run for the woods. I'm thinking that they will send another snowball down. When they do, evade it and i will get rid of it. We will rendezvous in the woods. Got it?"

"Hell yeah!" He gave me a thumbs up and started to run towards the woods. _At least he has energy. _I started to run after him and as I predicted a snowball was rolled down the hill. Hyde dodged the snowball by rolling to the left. When it was rolling towards me I had simply blasted it with a Zionga. "Watch out!"

Another snowball was headed towards me at twice the speed. "Damn!" I blasted the snowball with a Ziodyne. Cranking up the power. "Now then..." I finally got to the top of the hill and Hyde had already gotten rid of the girls who had thrown down the snow.

"Heh. We make a great team!" I couldn't help but nod. We were a natural team. "By the way, what now?"

I thought for a moment. "Lets head up the mountain and get a good view of the girls camp. They won't see us if we go through the woods." He nodded and started to run into the woods. We ended up hiking for the entire day.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Hyde was slumped over while walking. "We should have just hit them head first! At least then it would be exciting!"

"But then Mikako would capture us. I dont want to know what she's planning but I know that it can't be good." I kept walking, with my head held up high. To be fair, the only reason why I even had my energy was because I secretly had Sukukaja on.

"But...Nymph is on the girls' team. I bet she would have dibs on you. Some kinky stuff may come out of this." He kept nudging my arm.

"I doubt it." _But...No! Get that out of your mind! _I tried my best to hide my embarrassment but Hyde just kept on nudging my arm.

"Ugh! This sucks!" I suddenly heard a voice that I knew way too well. "I'm not getting anything. If only I still had my wings." _Nymph! _

"Hyde! Hide!"

"Nice rhyme!" I pushed him behind a tree and moved over to a different one.

"Don't worry about it Nymph." Ikaros and Nymph seemed to be walking around the woods. _Why the hell are they here?_

"That reminds me. It's been a year since I had a master. I can't help but wonder..." Nymph started to shift between her legs. "Alpha, do you think Adonis would be alright with becoming my Master?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard this. _N-Nymph? Is it really worth it?_

"Why don't you ask him?" I was suddenly pushed out of my hiding spot. I looked back and saw that it was Mikako who had pushed me.

"A-Adonis?! What the hell are you doing here?" Nymph started blushing when she saw me.

"Were here to take you down!" Hyde had jumped out of his hiding spot and started pointing at Mikako.

"Oh really? Are you sure that you can defeat us with just the two of you? Because I doubt that someone here would even try to fight another certain someone." She looked at me and panned over to Nymph.

"Well... how about a retreat!?" Hyde began to run away before a group of girls had captured him.

"So, will you run of surrender Adonis?" I couldn't keep my eyes away from Nymph who refused to look at me in the eye. _I need to...get the fuck out of here! _

"Masukukaja." I decided to go all out and run off. I was able to grab Hyde and a couple seconds later we were back at the boys camp. _Damn it...I ran away again. _

"Holy crap man! How the hell are you so fast?!"

"Cuz...reasons." I was in the middle of catching my breath when I had suddenly heard water gushing. _The hell?_ I looked around and saw nothing. "Lets just rest for the day."

Suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and pulled out of the camp by Tomo. "Change of plans! The girls have done something! We must investigate! Adonis, take us up that mountain!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because Mikako is behind it! You know how dangerous that is!' _I also know how dangerous it is to follow you._

"*sigh* Fine then. But I can only take about three people." Tomo looked happy and suddenly he called two officers over. "Masukukaja." I brought them up the mountain in a matter of seconds. When they went over to a bush I deactivated it but suddenly I felt a surge of fatigue rush over me. _Wha? _It went away as fast as it came. _The hell?_

"Commander! This is something that you need to see!" I had walked over and stuck my through the barrier. What I saw was a hot spring that had no reason to be there. _Of course. _That's when I had noticed Nymph with her back turned.

"Tomoki...I suggest that we leave now before any there are any...casualties." Suddenly the second guy had seemed to get some info.

"Tomoki! There.. was a coup!" Tomo seemed to change his personality and he had gotten very serious.

"Adonis! Take us back." _Good choice. _When we gotten back to the camp the girls who were captured had been fred by the so called 'Popular' guys. "No! Come back! Get them men!" I started to run when I was hit with another surge of fatigue. I was to tired to stand and I ended up falling to my knees. _What the hell is happening?_

"_**You should be careful with how much you use your powers.**_"

"Who said that?" The voice suddenly disappeared. I felt like I had heard it before. But I can't remember where. The fatigue had had left again and when I stood up everyone had left the camp. When I went out of the camp...I instantly regretted it.

"**You buried me! Tomoki!**" A giant snow monster with Sho's voice was in front of us. _How the hell is this even possible? Wait...angeloids exist. Nevermind._

"Welp. I think I'm gonna..." I was about to leave until Sho karate chopped the floor. A shockwave had went along the floor. It somehow freezed everyone who had gotten hit. "Shit!"

"Nii-san!" Zack had suddenly appeared and ran straight towards me. _Zack! Thank god! _ "Ugh!" Zack landed tripped about five feet away from me.

"Oh god da"

00000

I had suddenly awaken in the nurses office. "The hell happened?"

"You guys lost horribly." I looked to my left and it was Nymph. "So, now you have to do what I want." She gave me the creepiest smile I have ever seen on Nymph.

"*sigh* Alright, what do you want Nymph?"

"I want you to be my Master." My heart skipped a beat again. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"No." I got up and started to get up and kept put on my shoes.

"What? Why not?" I started to walk towards the door to leave.

"Because you deserve to be free." I opened the door to walk out until Nymph grabbed my arm.

"NO!" She caught me off guard with her yell. "You have to. We won so you have to do what I tell you."

"Nymph...I'm sorry but I refuse to be your Master. I don't think..."

"Is it because I'm useless?" _What? _I closed the door and had to turn around. She let go of my arm and moved back. She looked straight at me, with tears in her eyes. _Nymph..._

"You aren't useless! Why the hell would you think that?!"

"I don't have wings, I can't fight, I'm just trash!"

"You're not trash! If you were trash then why the hell would I be in love with you?!"

"I don't know. I almost betrayed you guys, remeber? I'm a horrible person. Oh wait, I'm not a person!"

"SCREW THAT! Do you think that I give a shit?! All I know is that I love you! Would you just accept that?!"

"I..." Nymph pushed me out of the way and left the room.

"Nymph!" I tried to run after her but I ended up hitting someone. "Damn it!"

"Waoh. You okay there partner?" It was Hyde. he seemed to be carrying some boxes.

"Sorry but I have to go..." I looked down the hallway and she was gone. _Lost her. _"God damn it!" I punched the wall and I couldn't feel the pain I was supposed to.

"Looks like you guys had your first fight." _That's right... _"Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will work it out." I don't know why but I automaticly believed his words.

"Alright. Thanks, do you need help with those boxes?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Plus, you have to go look for Nymph. Go on." _I hope I can find her._

00000

I ended up looking all around town but I couldn't find her. I went home and was immediately interrupted by Zack. "Nii-san, Nymph told me to tell you to go right up to your room. She's waiting there." _She just came straight home?! Why did I not expect that?_

"Alright. By the way, where were you during the fight?" He put his hand to his chin and seems to think for a bit.

"I don't know. All I know is that my head hurts a lot." _Zack, I think you should go to the police._

I walked up to my room and knocked on my door. "Come in." Her voice was so monotonous, it creeped me out. I walked in and was suddenly pushed to the floor. Nymph was on top of me and kept her head buried in my chest.

"Nymph?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I don't want you to hate me. Please..." I put my arms around Nymph and hugged her tight.

"I will never hate you Nymph. I swear on my life." Nymph adjusted herself and looked straight at me.

"Then...will you?"

"Not right now. One day, but I'm just not ready yet. Can you wait for a while, Nymph?" She got the cutest smile and hugged me back.

"That is all I need!" _I'll protect you Nymph. I won't let anyone hurt you, including me._

"This is getting really interesting. Don't you agree?" The man was sitting in his throne, watching a screen. Another man was kneeling beside his throne, he wore a red hoodie that blocked his face.

"...Is he the one? Did he do it?"

"Haha! Yes, he is quite powerful and can become quite a nuisance." The man in the hoodie stood up and clenched his fist.

"Very well, I shall..."

"No. Not yet. I have a feeling that something great will happen soon. Until then, continue your duty." The man stood still for a second. "Remember, I own you. Don't you try to disobey me."

"Very well...Master."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well...this sure is interesting." We all came to visit Sugata for plot reasons I guess. But when we had got there Sugata was wrestling a bear. _Okay...keep calm._

After a while he punched the bear right in the pecker. The bear let out a grunt and just seemed to give up. "Oh, you guys came at the perfect time." _Are we not going talk about what just happened? No? Fuck. _

"Why? Do you need help or something?" I asked as I kept an eye on the bear. It seemed to go back to the forest that lead straight to nothingness. _Why the fuck do we have bears?! We arent that far from the city. What the hell is going on with this town?!_

"Well, I need some help to get some food for my guest. But I think I may have waited too long." I walked behind Sugata's tent and there was a starving Astraea who was lying down.

"Delta?!" Nymph and Iki went over to the collapsed Astraea.

"She tried fishing but she ended up being tied up in her own line for three days straight." _What? God damn it._

"Wait, you haven't eaten anything for three whole days?" Zack walked up to her to help her up.

"As if. Try a whole week! Suck it!" I couldn't help but facepalm at this utter idiocy.

"I have somewhere that I need to be. Could you all catch some fish out of the creek for me?"

"Hell no!" After Tomo foolishly rebelled and was restrained we were practically forced to fish. Tomo, Sho, Nymph and I were fishing as I was slowly losing my mind in boredom.

"Nymph, Adonis. Can you come over here?" Sugata waved us over from his tent.

"I wonder what he wants." I stood up from my seat along with Nymph and walked into his tent. "What's up?"

"Nymph, I need you to do a couple things." He took Nymph over to the corner and explained something to her. He then came over to me. "Adonis, would you like to visit the Synapse?"

It was like music to my ears. "Hell, yeah!" _If I play my cards right..._I gripped my knives and put onto the watch that Sugata handed me. Suddenly Nymph opened a portal.

"Adonis, be careful. Alright?" I was about to answer when Sho walked in.

"What is going on?" Before I could react a light engulfed me.

00000

"Ugh." I was lying on the ground. "Where the hell am I?" I stood up and looked around. Sugata was nowhere to be seen. I started walking around until I stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. _Wha?_

The note said "Dear Adonis, You were taking too long to wake up. So, Sohara and I decided to go ahead. Good luck!"

"...You have got to be shiting me!" I ripped up the paper and threw a small temper tantrum.

After I calmed down, I looked ahead of me. A couple floating islands seemed to be paving a path. "Screw those guys. This works out though. They would just get in the way when I find him." I activated Masukukaja and started jumping island to island until I ended up on an island that had a giant dome in the middle. "That is way to obvious. It's practically saying 'Final Boss here!'" I walked around what seemed to be a small town.

Suddenly a purple haired Angeloid was standing ahead of me. "What do you want, miss?" I held onto the grip of one of my knives. She said nothing and just stood there, with an emotionless face. "Miss?" She turned around and flew away. I looked at the watch that Sugata gave me. "Damn, only 10 minutes left?!" I ran forward till I got to the dome. "Where is the..."

Light engulfed me and I ended up in a strange room. A place that I've seen before. "Well then, it's nice to finally meet you. Takanashi."

"You..." The Bastard was sitting in front of me. In the same throne from before. I drew my knives and ran straight for him. "I'll kill you!"

"*Sigh* You really shouldn't do that. Or, you'll lose your head." Suddenly a thin line appeared few feet away from me. I immediately backed up. "I only wanted to talk Takanashi."

"Why the hell should I talk to a bastard like you?!" I placed my knives back in their place but kept my guard up.

"Isn't it only right for two rivals to get to know each other before they kill each other?" He poured two glasses of wine and threw a glass at me. I caught it without letting a drop fall out. "You really are good." Now that I calmed down, I was able to take in my surroundings. Behind his throne, there were a few Angeloids that were holding onto him.

"Sorry, but I'm not old enough to drink." I put the glass on the floor next to me.

"Well, at least you were polite about it." _The hell is up with this guy? Why is he acting so buddy-buddy with me? _"Now then. Let's play a game."

"What game? I don't feel like a game of tag."

"Aww. Then how about a question game. I'll ask you a question and then you have to ask a similar question. Now, what is your full name?" _This guy isn't taking this seriously at all. He's really pissing me off!_

"My name is Adonis Takanashi. What is yours?"

"I am Minos. The Master of the Synapse!" He held his arms up as if he is taking over a kingdom.

"I didn't ask for your position." _At least I know his name now...maybe I can get some good info from him._

"Oh. Well then, your turn to chose a topic." _This guy..._

"Why do you want to kill Tomo and I?"

"So that you can give me a good show." _What?! _"You are also a large thorn in my side. Just like your damn Grandmother. But, you Takanashis always end my boredom." _Grandma? What about Grandma?! _"Now then, why do you want to protect those Angeloids?"

"Why?! Because their my friends! They deserve better than you!" I started to feel the anger swell inside me.

"Wo! Calm down there. I am the cliche villain so what did you expect? Wait! That didn't count as my question. Give me a sec..." _Who the hell does this bastard think he is?! Saying all of this bullshit and then just acting all care free! I need to... _"Oh, why do you have feelings for that girl?"

"Now, why the hell do I have to justify myself to a person like you? I can care for whoever the hell I want and I won't let anyone, especially you, get in my way." I look at him for a second and then I see something. Killing intent, forming around him. It reminded me of the feeling I had before christmas. _The hell is up with him?_

"Hehehe. You sure are an impressive person, Takanashi. To think that a bug like you can be so powerful, yet so weak."

"Isn't that what makes humans dangerous?" He peeks up, showing his interest. "We are weak, I can't deny that. But that weakness makes us desire to be stronger. Makes us want to get rid of that so called "Weakness". But we will never get rid of it. As long as we have feelings we never will. Thats what we are about. The weaker we are, the stronger we get. That goes double for us Takanashis." I look at him with pride swelling inside of me. _I never thought I would say something like that!_

"You sure are interesting. I can't wait to see your face full of despair! This is going to be fun...really really fun!" The tension around him changed. He almost looks like a child who got a new toy. And that creeps me out.

"Minos, I swear that I will be the one to take you down." My watch let out a small vibration. It said I only had 30 seconds before time was up.

"I can't wait for you to try! Now, let the true game of life or death begin! This is the beginning of our battle. I hope your ready."

The portal opened up again and my body started to slowly disintegrate. "Oh, I am. Until we meet again. Next time, I won't hold back. Bastard of the sky, Minos."

"Neither will I. Ultimate Bug, Adonis Takanashi."

00000

"Oh, there you are Adonis." I was back in Sugata's tent.

"Screw you! You practically left me for dead!" When I said this Nymph popped up and came right to me.

"What?!"

"it was hardly anything that bad. He was simply taking to long to recover from the transportation so I left him with a note." He shifted his glasses as he spoke.

"Are you kidding me?! What if an Angeloid found him?! They would blast him to smithereens!" Nymph angrily yelled at Sugata as she checked me for any injures.

"It's fine, Nymph. I'm alive and I didn't get hurt." I patted her head as I tried to reassure her.

"Since we're on the topic. Where did you go, Adonis?" Sugata asked me. _I can't say anything about meeting Minos. Nymph might go crazy if she found out that I met the man who has tried to kill us a couple of times. What to do..._

"I just ended up exploring a weird town. I actually met an Angeloid while exploring but she didn't seem to care about me."

"Interesting...I happened to also come across a strange town and also met a couple Angeloids. That place sure is strange."

"Welp, what did you expect. Anywho, I'm starving." Sugata left the tent and I was about to follow until Nymph grabbed my arm. "What's up?"

"Are you sure you're alright? The Synapse is a dangerous place and the man..."

"Everything's fine. No blood was shed, no one went crazy. Everything is A-okay." I went a bit closer to her and patted her head. "Alright?"

"...Fine. But stop rubbing my head like I'm a kid!"

"I can't help it! You're just way too cute! Plus, that mini hat just makes you 10x cuter that you were! I just might die from your utter cuteness!" I couldn't help but hug Nymph as I showered her with praise!

"You're...such an idiot..." She mocked. But she hugged me back for a second and stepped back. "Come on. The food should be done right now." Nymph left the tent and I followed.

00000

The next day I woke up pretty exhausted and looked at the clock. "4:00 PM?!" What the fuck?!"

"Nii-san. You're finally awake." Zack walked into my room and sat down.

"What the hell?! Why did I wake up so late?!"

"You were probably very tired. Did you do anything that caused the use of alot of energy? Did you overuse Zero?" When he said this he looked at me very seriously. _No way. I only used Masukukaja once or twice. That's horseplay compared to the 5 times during the snowball fight. Maybe it was going to the Synapse that caused me to get so exhausted. Or it was dealing with Minos...ugh._

"You know what, screw it. I'm going back to sleep." I go back to bed and about to start to go back into the abyss.

"What? Why Nii-san?"

"The day is halfway over. So yeah. Night." Zack went over to me and tried to get me up but he was too late.

I was suddenly in a large green field again. _This place again?_ I started walking around and until I felt a tug at my shirt. I turned around and saw a little girl there. "What?"

"Onii-chan...will you play with me?" The girl looked up at me with a smile that was the creepiest that I've ever seen.

"AGH!" I suddenly woke up, covered in sweat. _The hell? _I looked at the clock _**2:00 Am **_"Fuck"

00000

"It has started. I wonder how he will get himself out of this one?" Minos was sitting on his throne, with the red hooded being by his side again.

"Can I start it now?" The hooded being seemed impatient again.

"Umm...nope. Not yet, I want him to have a false sense of security. Then, you crush his hope."

"But, do I have to work with **that**?" The being suddenly had an aura of disgust around him.

"You may be strong but you don't have the capacity for strategy. You will need her. Plus, I doubt he'd be able to do anything with her around."

"Very well Master. I will go back to my post. Call me when you need me." Minos looked at him with a slight look of interest.

"Very well, but do not step out of line. Or I will turn you into scrap metal. Get it?!" Minos talked big but he did not seem angry.

"Yes Master..." The being left the vicinity. When he did Minos leaned back into his chair.

"Oh, this is definitely gonna get interesting. I can't wait to see what he'll do about His situation. I can't wait..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the long Hiatus. As an apology, here's three chapters. Last two chapters and start of the next arc in two months.**_

* * *

***Yawn*** It's been about a week since I met Minos and things have been pretty normal. Although I have been really tired as of late. Maybe it's my body dealing with the craziness that is Minos's personality. Also, unexpectedly I haven't had that weird nightmare again. I guess it was just a reaction from meeting Minos as well. Who would have known that just talking to the guy would cause such horrible physical consequences. How will fighting the guy turn out?

"Nii-san, are you alright? Are you sick?" We, main group, are currently walking to school and I have to say, I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. Zack on my right and Nymph on my left. Tomo, Sho and Iki were walking slightly ahead of us.

"I don't know anymore. ***Yawn*** I really need an energy drink or something."

"You've really have been acting weird. Is there anything I could do?" Nymph grabbed hold of my hand, looking up to me with puppy dog eyes. Even with tears at the edge of her eyes. _How could my girlfriend be this cute?!_ A surge of cuteness powered energy went throughout my body, waking me instantly. In more ways than one...sorry.

"I'm awake!"

"You use your powers wisely, Onee-chan." Zack said, sticking his head in front of my body, catching a peek of Nymph.

"Who the hell are you calling sister?!"

"Well, if you and Nii-san are going to get serious then I must get used to seeing you as my sister. Obviously older." He smiled at her. The smile sorta creeped me out.

"W-Wha?" Nymph looks at me, blushing wildly and I smiled at the idea.

"I have to agree. I intend on staying with you forever, Nymph. If that's okay with you of course." After all, it's been about a year since I met Nymph, and it's been the best year of my life. If I could have that forever, it'd be the best!

"I-I...ugh..." She just looked at the floor as we walked, closing in to the school. "***sigh*** It's fine with me." She griped my hand tighter and came closer to me.

"Well then, Onee-chan, can I borrow some money?"

"Hell no." When we walked into the school gates, it was pretty hard to not notice the huge crowd around the rabbit coup. _This is going to start another stupid event. Eh, things have been getting boring lately._

And I was completely right. Inside the coup was Astrea, eating carrots with the rabbits. Obviously blending in very well. After all, her blue dress that left nothing to the imagination and her white wings certainly made her look exactly like a rabbit. Perfect. ***Yawn***

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking Delta?!" Iki and Nymph dragged Astrea to the club room. In there, Sugata and Mikako were waiting there. Currently, Nymph was scolding Astrea while I, like a true protagonist, had my face planted onto the main desk in the room, sitting next to Sugata. Trying my best not to nod off. Yes, this position isn't the best but I'm so tired I can't even stand.

"Well, I was hungry and those carrots just looked delicious!" _Carrots are good for you but you shouldn't steal from those innocent rabbits. _

"Well, as long as you are on school grounds, you should probably wear this." I heard Mikako walk up to Astrea. My guess is that Mikako gave her a school uniform, mostly likely not going to cover anything more than her normal outfit. "What's wrong, Shock? Does the little baby need a nap?" Mikako placed her hand on my head. Rubbing it in a way that made me even drowsier.

"Ohhhhhh. I...ohhhhhh." I can't even get a word in. I can feel the comfort of sleep grabbing me.

"Get the hell off him!" Suddenly a sharp pain appeared from my head. Nymph had tried to get Mikako off, possibly from jealousy or maybe trying to keep me awake. Most likely from jealousy. Mikako side stepped, dodging Nymph but caused her to run into me. Basically headbutting me.

"Ech. Well, I'm up now." I got up, rubbing my head and saw Nymph was on the ground, holding her head in pain. "You okay?" I reached my hand out to Nymph, she grabbed it allowing me to help her up.

"Why the hell is your head so hard?!" She was rubbing her forehead. _That...okay..._

"Sorry, Nymph." I turned the chair around to face everyone and sat down. "Anyway, what's going on right now?"

"I'll put this simply, Astrea will be spending the day in your class. Okay?" Sugata stood up to the challenge and basically summarized the first part of the episode.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna have her destroy my peace!" Of course, Tomo argued with it as he usually does.

"Tomo, I have a something to say to you." I stand up and walk to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I think you're 'peace and quiet' is gone man. Take it from me, a high school student who has super powers and is dating an Angeloid."

"You have a point..." I saw a twinkle of a plan in his eye. _I knew it... _"Alright, you can stay. Ikaros, show Astrea to the changing room."

"Yes Master." Iki and Astrea walk out of the room.

"That was quite mature of you, Tomo." Sho started to complement his when we all realized that he was already gone. "Damn it!" She stormed out of the room, Zack following suit.

Mikako, Nymph, Sugata and I were standing in the room, with an awkward silence. ***Yawn*** "Dammit. I'm headed to class. I hope I can get a couple Zs before they get back."

"Right behind you." Nymph grabbed my hand as we walked to class, somehow not passing out.

* * *

I slept through every single one of my classes. Even in Home Ec I ended up sleeping standing up. Of course, Hyde thought it's be funny to draw on my face, thankfully with easy to wash off markers. When the final bell rang I was woke up from the sound and got ready to leave. "Hey, Adonis..." The gym teacher who's name I'm way too tired to remember warped behind me. Holding Tomo over his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Maybe a doctor, this can't be healthy."

"I agree. BUT! You slept through every single class! You have detention buddy. So are we going to do this the easy way..." _Don't yell..._

"I'll just walk there. I can't argue with your logic, sir." I followed the teacher into the detention room where Sho and Nymph were sitting in the first table in the room and Mikako was sitting in the table next to it. The Teach dropped Tomo on the first chair in the room, right in front of a huge stack of papers and I sit in the seat behind him. Because of my long ass nap I had plenty of energy for now. "What are you all doing here?"

"Foreign language is killing me." Sho responded.

"I had nothing better to do cuz all you did was just sleep." I felt slight aggression in Nymph's voice. _It's only natural she'd want attention. Sorry._

"I...um kinda had a bad week." Tomo said, looking at the stack of papers with despair in his eyes.

My eyes wandered over to Mikako who had stayed quite. "And you, Madam President?"

"I'm failing a class. Ethics of all things."

"Why am I not surprised?" She shot me a look of death and I instinctively started whistling.

"Still, I'd hate to be Tomoki right now."

"Wait, why?" Tomo ignored his work and walked up to Mikako.

"You haven't heard? This." She held up a sheet of paper that she took from thin air. Tomo grabbed it and started to read.

"Boys at Sorami High that you'd like to have as your boyfriend." _My guess is that Zack is at the top._

"Look at the bottom, because that is where your name is."

"What the hell?!"

"Oh look. He's unpopular and a dumbass. Poor thing." Suddenly three girls opened one of the windows to the classroom. The one exactly to my left. _How did they know what we were talking about? _"Oh! Adonis, hey there." The girl on the middle was speaking and when she greeted me all three of them turned to me and waved at me in a weirdly flirty way.

"Hi...um. What exactly is going on?"

"I think this may have to do with it." Mikako passed me the list and apparently, I was in third. Right behind Hyde, who was second, and Zack. _I had no idea Hyde was so popular. _

"What the hell? How am I popular? I just spent the entire day sleeping."

"Well, I've only heard of this but it is possibly the fact that you have a girlfriend. The girls may have seen how well you treated the little blue haired loli and saw that you were a good guy. But that is just my hypothesis."

"Wow. That actually makes sense Mikako, I'm surprised. And don't call Nymph a loli." As I spoke with Mikako, Tomo was apparently being torn apart by the three girls.

"Maybe you should go back to kindergarten. I bet you'd feel right at home."

"Hell no! I'd be sixth grade at least." _Not exactly something you should brag about. _In the back of the room, Iki and Astrea walked in. Apparently because Astrea is...a bit of a ditz, Iki has been teaching her basic knowledge.

" , How do you read this?" _She can't read... _

"Are you kidding me? It's your first day and you're already in detention?" I can't help but ask. How could an Angeloid be this stupid?!

"Shut it, meany! I just need help is all."

"She has a zero in all subjects." _She's supposed to be the one to kill Tomo and I? I don't think the Synapse is as advanced as I thought._

"Haha! Dumb Dumb!"

"Tomo, it isn't very mature of you to make fun of the stupid." When I said this, Mikako stood up. With a gleam in her eye. _No...no no no..._

"Sounds to me we have to set this straight. I will go and set something outside. This'll be fun..." _This isn't gonna be fun..._

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the first ever Smart-Kid Championship Quiz!" Outside the first school building a giant stage with strange chairs was built in a speed that I'm getting way to used to. As well, a large crowd was gathered around the stage. "I am your host, Sugata 'World Discoverer' Eishiro."

"And I am his co-host, the one who made all of the questions, Ikaros."

"Now then, the rules of the game. The questions will be answered by the first one who buzzes in first. If they answer correctly, their seat will raise up by one level. However one answer will have it fall one level." Pretty self-explanatory. But it would be so much easier if we just used a scoreboard and not this whole level thing? "The person who answers ten questions in a row will rise to the top and win. And the winner will win, a one-month paid trip for two to a southern seas island as well as a one year pass to a leisure pool. All of course donated by the Satsukitane group." _Of course. it's always so enticing yet Mikako always steals it back. _"Who will be the winner?!" Sugata was surprisingly into this.

In the competition and in order of seats was Tomo, Nymph, Sho, Mikako, Astrea and I. I still have no idea how I was dragged into this but it's happening way to often to even get annoyed anymore. ***Yawn*** "I hope something wakes me up..."

"First question, in ethics. There is someone by the side of the street throwing away empty cans, what do you do?"

Immediately, Mikako buzzes in. "I kill everybody!" _... _

Mikako's seat disappears under her feet, causing her to fall. When she does, the question mark block underneath her seat becomes see through.

"Octopi! The seat dropped into a pit of octopi!" Of course the octopi were doing...questionable things. All the males in the crowd cheered and I did a bit but internally. I am a man after all.

Mikako climbs up out of the pit and is back in her seat. "So that's what that was..." _What is under my block? I think I don't want to know..._

"Next question, a foreign language question. The Aomori Prefecture is famous for it's apples. What is the Spanish word for 'apple'?"

Sho, this time, buzzed in. A look of despair appeared on her face when she realized what she'd just done. "M-Manzano?" Nope, this time she fell into a pigsty. Just like last time, the pigs were doing weird stuff. They were trying to go into her skirt.

_...I...I'm quite curious about what could be under Nymph's...maybe...I ain't proud of it!_

"Now, math. This is an easy one, what is 1+1?"

"Steak!" Astrea fell into an eel pit. I was losing my nerve with this excessive showmanship of...ugh. _These questions feel like they're tailored specifically to screw us._

"Next, There is a girls changing room right before your eyes. What do you do?"

"I take a peek!" _Idiot... _Changing the animal theme, Tomo falls into a pit...of shit. I couldn't go to sleep if I wanted to, the smell was utterly disgusting. The quiz went on with only one person winning. Nymph was answering quite well, while everyone else kept answering terribly. I did not even touch the buzzer as I was to terrified to answer wrongly.

"That was Nymph's ninth correct answer! Let's take a small break." When Sugata said this two people came up to my seat and banged on it.

"What the hell, Nii-san?! You should be doing well, why haven't you answered a single question?" It was Zack and Hyde.

"What are you, scared?"

"Well, yes. I can't lose if I don't play. Plus, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes it does! Nii-san, a pool!" Zack's eyes glowed with excitement, as well as Hyde's. _Mikako always get's you Zack._

"A pool isn't worth getting shit on my face."

"You could clean it in the pool."

"Shut it, Hyde. Plus, Nymph's got this. I'm sure you could get you're 'Onee-san' to give you the pool pass, Zack."

"Nii-san! You're always right!" _He could be such a child sometimes._

"I happen to disagree." Hyde walked closer to my seat. "Listen, you are the only guy on this stage who isn't a total tool. That mean's you are the representative of all the males in this school. Don't make us look like cowards." _Wow, I didn't know he could be so serious. Plus, he has a point._ "And I'm really curious about what is under your block and Nymph's." _Nevermind._

"Alright. Now the, the next question. The subject is P.E. What is this?" Sugata sighed and pushed up his glasses. "The question is Sohara Mitsuki, of class 2-C has what measurements?" _Wonderful. I'm definitely not gonna answer that shit. Although I do oddly know that... _

"Ikaros?! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Sho, naturally retaliated.

"Does, anyone know the answer?"

"No they don't! And I'm certainly not going to answer that."

"In centimeters, bust 82; waist, 59; and hips, 84. If you want to be specific her waist was 58 two days ago but when I glanced this morning it was 59. I think the reason for this is because of the two pieces of cake she had yesterday." Tomo took this chance to show off his vast wealth of knowledge. _Info updated I guess._

"He is absolutely right! Tomoki had actually answered a question right!" Tomo's seat had risen up by one level. "Now, what time did Asaka Maiko of class 2-A take her bath yesterday?"

"From 9:57 P.M till 10:34 P.M, a total of 37 minutes. Or to be more specific 37 minutes and 21.08 seconds. her favorite bath powder is strawberry maroon." He had risen again.

"What are the color of panties of the three pretty girls in the front row." _Pretty is a strong word..._

"From right to left. White, pink, and polka-dotted. yesterday it was polka-dotted, striped and flower-petal. Before that was pink, white and white-teal." His seat just kept rising and rising. Until he was side by side to Nymph.

"Nii-san..." I looked down to Zack and I swear I could see the grim-reaper behind him. "Don't let him win. If you do...I'll have to get you as well."

"Why?!"

"Because you didn't even try." _Ugh. He has a point._

"Next question, Nymph of class 2-C, has what measurements?" _Hold on a sec. I'm a bit curious about this myself...No,no,no,no,no! I can't let that happen! Nymph has a ton of fans and if they found that out I'd... _Tomo's hand started moving towards the buzzer.

_UGH! The wheel of fate is turning! What should I do?! Should I let him answer? Should I not? My inner man is split as well! One Part is telling me to feed the curiosity and the other is telling me to protect her. Then again that info could be useful...but I may need to have to apologize and buy her a gift. But I'm broke as shit because games are way to expensive today. Oh, yeah there's also the new BlueBlaz. But it's just a rehash of the old one! Ugh... _

"Why are there so many Extendeds?! " I yell as hit the buzzer. _That was an accident... _The floor under me caved in. Underneath me was pure darkness, I couldn't see a thing.

"He fell into..." The box revealed itself "a bed of flowers. It seems like he had the free box." Sugata narrated. I saw through the glass, Hyde laughing his ass off and Zack simply shaking his head. I've never been more embarrassed and pissed in my life.

I climbed out of the flowers and back into my seat. "Okay, now then. This will be the last question and only Tomoki or Nymph can answer. After all we don't have all day. What is this?! It's a give away and a repeat question. There is a girl's changing room right in front of you. What do you do?"

"Easy." Tomo buzzes in "My answer is, I don't..." for some reason stops himself from answering.

"What's wrong?" The guys in the crowd started speaking.

"Tomoki just answer!"

"No...he's fighting against his inner man! Don't give in Tomoki!" The guys in the crowd chant for Tomo to answer.

Tomo forms a salute and for some reason looks incredibly detailed. "I take a peek!" He falls nine stories, straight into a steaming pile of shit. For once, I can respect Tomo's ability be a total pervert.

"I don't peek." Nymph's seat raises to the top of the tower.

"Nymph is the winner! Congratulations!"

* * *

It's been a few days since the smart-kid contest and things have been fairly normal. After that day, my excessive drowsiness had disappeared and I feel quite nice now. Though Tomo is now seen as the village idiot, so his life isn't that different. Right now, I'm in the living room, catching up on some anime that I'd missed. "Nii-san!"

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a show." I paused the show.

"Nii-san, can you come with me to the pool? Onee-chan gave me her pool pass like you predicted but I have no one to go with."

"Just go on you're own. You're not a child."

"B-But, I'd feel lonely..."

"I'm sure you'll get the attention of some girls over there."

"That's not what I mean! Come on, Nii-san!" Zack pulled on my arm. Like a little kid who was harassing his parents to buy him a new toy.

"Just take Hyde with you or something. You guys get along pretty well, right?"

"Hmm...you have a point. Fine, I doubt I'd get you to change your mind anyway." He left the pouting.

"Finally." I grab for the remote but it's missing from it's original spot. I look up at the screen and didn't see my anime but instead a soap opera. "Dammit Nymph! I was in the middle of something!" She sat right in front of the screen. Eating a bowl of cookies.

"Sorry, but I can't exactly not watch this. Plus you're thing was recorded."

"How rude! Why don't you just record yours!?"

"I'm sorry..."She answered with utter cuteness. "But your stuff filled up the TV"

"Fine, I guess I can just read a manga."

"Oh! Also can you do me a favor?"

"What..."

"Can you go out and buy me snacks. Please!" She had used her all mighty puppy dog eyes to draw me in.

"Uhhh. Dammit! Why are you so cute?!"

"Thank you! Love you!" I get up, put on a sweater and shoes, and leave the house. _I need to get a better defense for her cuteness. I must! If I don't, I'll never get back to my anime! _I ended up in front of a convenience store and buy some generic snakes. When I walk out, it's started raining. "Great, what beautiful weather." The sweater I had on was not made to handle rain, so I simply sat down on a bench next to the entrance of the store and start eating a bar of chocolate.

"Excuse me. May I sit here please?" A guy, maybe around my age, who was wearing a red hoodie that covered his face and red baggy pants, was standing in front of me.

"Sure, why not?" I scoot over allowing the guy to sit on the bench comfortably.

"Thank you." I simply nodded and continued to eat the candy bar, waiting for the rain to calm down. "I have a question for you, sir."

"Shot."

"What do you think of revenge?" The man seemed deadly serious but I couldn't care less. I finished the rest of the candy bar in one bite.

"I think it's stupid. Revenge is nothing but an excuse to get your anger out, pretending to be doing it for a noble cause." _As I know from experience._ "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something that was on my mind." The man cracked his fingers, looking at the ground. Not allowing me to grab a glance of his face.

"Well, I hope everything goes fine with your situation and be careful." The rain lets up a bit. Being quite reasonable. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. See you around, buddy." I pull my shoulders up and start running back home.

"..."

When I got back home everyone was in the back, having a great ol barbecue.

"You're back!" Nymph walked up to me, handing me a plate of food.

"Here's your snacks. Please get it yourself next time." I traded the snacks for the food...but didn't dare to take a bite. _I don't think that chocolate bar agrees with my stomach. I'm gonna be sick._

"Yeah. Sorry for being such pain."

"It's fine, Nymph. But at least consider the weather next time." I put down the plate and pet Nymph.

"N-Nyaaa..." _My god. I will never be able to get over this._

* * *

_**AN: PM any comments, complaints, or ideas to me. Thanks. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Adonis, don't you think this is cool?!"

"Nii-san, it's lame, right?!"

"Shut up Zack, it's amazing! Right, Adonis?"

"No, it isn't, Hyde! Nii-san, you agree. Don't you?!"

"Adonis!"

"Nii-san!"

"ADONIS!"

"NII-SAN!"

"Shut it!" I am currently stuck in Hyde's house because we're still working on that project. But because Zack had become a really close friends with him, he came with. But, we haven't done shit. Instead of work, Zack and Hyde decided to fight over some anime called OAS that I couldn't give less of a shit about. "This was a complete waste of energy, I'm going back home." I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Come on man. We actually have work to do...and I'm right."

"No you aren't! It sucks!" _I'd rather die than be here for another minute. _I took advantage of the fact that they were distracted and I made my escape.

It was a ten minute walk back home. "There better be something in the fridge." Right when I entered the kitchen, what I saw was Nymph (in her usual green dress) and Astrea (Normal weird clothes.) throwing a tantrum in front of an empty fridge. "...every achievement I've made in my life has lead to this...this is my life..."

"Adonis! Can you go buy some snacks? I'm starving!" Nymph instantly stood up at the sight of me and attempted to use her puppy dog eyes once more.

"Nope. I bought you snacks yesterday and I blew through all of my monthly allowance. Sorry but I'm broke."

"I'm so hungry!" Astrea rolled around the ground and it was getting quite annoying.

"This is going to be my whole day isn't it?"

"Wait! There is something...the watermelons!" Nymph lead Astrea into the backyard. A sacred ground that I know will cause trouble. I had to warn them!

"You guys really shouldn't do this. Iki is gonna get mad. She loves those almost as much as she does Tomo."

"You have a point...but she wouldn't miss a couple of them!" They both ignored me and grabbed a watermelon each.

"Yeah! What Ikaros doesn't know won't hurt us!" They completely ignored my warnings and dug in. We were sitting on the porch of the backyard. Astrea ate from half of a watermelon, using a spoon. Nymph ate a slice of watermelon normally. _This is going to end up badly. But what doesn't anymore._

"Don't you want some?" Nymph moved closer to me, holding a triangular piece of watermelon in front of my face.

"I'd rather not eat any of the evidence." She made the cutest pouty face and went back to eating. As soon as they both finished one, they took another and another. Until not a single one was left in Iki's garden. "Do you realize what you two just did?"

"You didn't try to stop us! Meanie, now Ikaros is going to kill us!"

"I warned you."

"I am home." Iki's voice echoed throughout the house. When we heard the voice, Nymph and Astrea immediately closed the blinds. Buying themselves a bit of time.

"We're screwed!"

"Calm down, Delta! There has to be something we can do! Adonis, have any ideas?"

"This is your battle, not mine." I start to walk away until Nymph pulls me back. Putting me into a choke hold.

"Where do you think you're going? You're a witness so you're involved."

"Okay...can't breath..." _For a girl with twigs for arms, she's extremely strong._

"Is everything alright?" Iki knocked on the blinds.

_Think fast... _"Uhh. I'm sorta doing inappropriate things to Nymph right now, so please come back later!" Nymph, of course, blushed at this and justly punched me square in the face. Although I barely felt it. _Must be holding back._

"I-Idiot! W-Why would you say that?!"

"I had to do something." Iki had seemed to go away for a moment. Maybe she believed my story. "Anyway, you can do your hacking thing right? Tell the plants to grow."

"I don't know if it'll work. I've never used it on plants."

"Just do it anyway!"

"Fine!" She ran up to the empty garden. She placed her hand over it and her hand glew light green. A couple seconds later, a watermelon monster grew out of the garden. It's body was made of vines and had a giant watermelon shaped head and somehow a mouth. "Nice idea! Genius!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Can you guys shut the hell up?!" Tomo stuck his head out of his window. _I didn't know he was home. _To his horror, the monster ate him right when he appeared for the first time this monster grabbed him by the head with it's mouth and ate him whole."HELP ME! I'm to young to die!" After the monster was seemingly done, it spit him out and he was nothing but a strange looking seed that had arms and legs.

"I have no idea what the hell is even going on anymore..." I sat down on the porch again and took a deep breath. Waiting for things to inevitably get worse.

"Whatever! Let's see what happens when we plant him!" Nymph grabbed Tomoseed and placed him into the ground. Almost immediately Tomoseed also turned into another watermelon monster. Of course he took advantage of this and used his "vines" in order to grab Astrea and do some things that really shouldn't be shown on screen. "This didn't go as well as I thought..."

"Did you seriously think that planting Tomo would help us?"

"Shut up! It was worth trying."

"Help me!"

"In a minute Astrea!" We said in unison. However I felt killing intent coming from the house. _Z-Zack? Oh god..._

"Nymph. Open the door." Nope. Someone worse. It was Iki and I knew death was upon us.

"N-No need! Everything is fine. Don't worry!"

"I heard Master scream. Now open the door..." He voice became more and more monotone as she kept speaking. "Why was Master screaming, Nymph?!" Iki thrusted her hand through the blinds, like in a horror movie. _Yup...we're dead._

"Adonis! Destroy the evidence!" Nymph ordered with my weakness. Puppy dog eyes.

"I have no choice!"

"_**Ziodyne!"**_

I held my hand in the air and summoned a strike of lightning. It had connected with both of the watermelon monsters. Once they did, the one that Nymph created had disintegrated and the one that Tomo had become had as well however, he had ended up falling out of the head extremely burned. Astrea and Tomo had both fallen unconscious and somehow Tomo was naked.

"Adonis..." Iki was standing next to Nymph with blood red eyes. "You hurt Master..." _Welp..._

* * *

"*sigh* Why the hell do you always drag me with you Zack? I have better things to do." Again I was forced to hang out with Zack and Hyde. It's been two days since I was almost killed by Iki...again.

"Like what, Nii-san? You've been avoiding Onee-chan like the plague for a while now." _For obvious reasons._

"Shut it. My life doesn't revolve around Nymph. I have other things to do, like music...and stuff. Maybe I should pick up model building..." We were currently hanging around school. Apparently Hyde was the class representative and had to help some teachers since summer break was gonna end in a month. _Why is it that I don't know shit about Hyde? Well, maybe it's the fact that I don't pay a lick of attention in class._

"Oh? Are you two having a falling out? Is it alright if I head for the rebound?" Hyde put his arm around my neck.

"Lay a finger on Nymph and I'll tear your arms off." He walked back slowly. "Joking...kinda. I guess I can get a bit too serious."

"A bit?" They said unified. _Zack's more brother-like to Hyde than he is with me. I'm weirdly okay with that._

"Whatever. Are you done yet, Hyde?"

"Yeah, but I kinda wanted to check out the new manga."

"I'm heading home."

"Oh, come on, Nii-san! I never get to hang out with you anymore."

"I don't want to end up looking at ecchi stuff all day and get in trouble again. "

"I sure am lucky I'm single!" *sigh* _Sure..._

"See ya later." The walk home was pretty normal. Other than the fact that I saw myself walking down the street with Nymph, hand and hand towards the town tree. _Tomo...I'm gonna slice you into pieces. _I ran straight home, grabbed every single blade I owned and ran to the town tree.

"Tom." Once I got here, I didn't see a clone of myself but instead a small girl in a nun outfit and a blade at Nymph's throat. Nymph wasn't doing anything but clutching her head, as if she'd been through some mental trauma. "Get the hell away from her!" I unsheathed Zio and Agi and ran towards the girl. "I'll ki..." _No...gotta calm down. I'm not gonna give Minos the satisfaction. _

"...Could you take care of that, Omega?" As of command of the girl a red blur appeared from the sky, coming straight towards me. I was barely quick enough to dodge it.

"Yes, Ma'am." _That's the guy from the convenience store! _ Just like before he wore a red hoodie with red baggy pants. However now he was wielding a Zweihander (basically an oversized sword). He also had his hood off, allowing me to see his face. The guy had deep red hair with crimson eyes, however he hadn't had his wings visible at the time.

"Man, you must really love red." I kept my eye on the other girl and Nymph. She seemed to be more interested in my situation than Nymph. _I've got to get her out of here. But I need to buy some time. _"Now, what the hell do you guys want? I really don't feel like going crazy today."

"You're the man that attacked the Harpies, am I correct?" Unlike his partner, the guy's face was actively pissed, kinda like mine right now.

"Man is a strong word."

"Yes or No."

"Yes, I fought the Harpies. Now that I've answered your shit question, let go of Nymph before someone gets hurt, you are." The guy took a battle stance, lifting his weapon near his head, in a stance where he would dash towards me.

"I am the Second Generation, Combat type Angeloid. Omega. I'm here to kill you, Adonis Takanashi." At an alarming speed, Omega dashed towards me. _Shit!_

"_**Injection Shot." **_Omega aimed straight towards my chest.

_**Masukukaja!**_

I had to activate it to even be able to block in time. "How useless." The moment his Zweihander connected with my blades, they both shattered to pieces.

"Eh...?" I jumped back and took a look at the situation. _Okay...Fuck. Not only am I dealing with two Angeloids who seem to be way too strong for me, but I just broke my only mid-ranged weapon and Nymph is at gun point. _"This doesn't look to good." Omega got in a dashing stance again and it seemed like the girl has gotten bored with me. Focusing back to Nymph. "Bastard! Stop!"

"I don't think so, Takanashi!" In a split second two explosions erupted onto the ground. One in front of me and the other in front of Nymph.

"Are you two alright?" Iki was in front of Nymph, separating her and the nun girl. Astrea was in the one protecting me from Omega. Blocking his attack with her shield.

"So, the stories are true. You are working with them, Alpha." Iki simply ignored Omega. "But Delta, I thought you were still with us. Could you be disobeying your Master?" Astrea however flinched at this. "Your master told you to kill Takanashi yet you were to weak to do it. Am I correct?"

Astrea trembled for a second, taking in what he just said."I...I'm not weak!" She pushed Omega back and put her blade right under my chin.

"*sigh*Why am I not surprised?" Astrea's hand was shaking, obviously hesitating. "Well, this is the perfect time to try something."

"_**Electric Static" **__Now that I think about it...that name is a bit redundant. _

A large circle surrounded the entire battlefield and everyone everyone around me had a blue aura around them, freezing them in place. I stepped away from Astrea's blade and made my way over to Nymph. I picked her up and placed her near the tree. I stepped back to the middle of the field.

Once I had finished the skill, sharp pain traveled all over my body, it felt like my insides were exploding. "Guh! I-I knew it was to good to be true. Damn you law of equivalent exchange!" It took all of my strength to not to fall unconscious but I ended up falling to my knees.

"Adonis?!" The three angeloids yelled in shock.

"The Takanashis sure are interesting." Omega seemed impressed.

"R-Relax. I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure?" The nun girl had suddenly appeared in front of me. That was when I finally noticed something. Her wings were purple blades, not only that but she was extremely creepy. "So, is it alright if I have fun with you?"

I expected to get stabbed but instead she had flown over to where Nymph was recovering. _S-She can't... _She retraced one of her blades and thrust it forward with a smile that reached her ears.

* * *

"Why...? Why the hell is this happening?!" Nymph's scream rang all through the battlefield.

"Eh, reasons. It'll be fine, trust me." I held Nymph as she cried into my chest. The reason why Nymph was screaming? I am currently in possession of a purple blade that is lodged in my stomach.

"Wow! I've never seen such a beautiful shade of red!" The nun still had the blade-wing thing inside of me. Sure it hurt like hell but, I've been through worse...I think.

"Chaos, I am the one who's supposed to get my revenge off of Takanashi. Not you." Omega walked casually up to Chaos. As if this were a regular thing.

"Aww! And I was having so much fun. Fine." She extracts the blade, causing even more blood to gush out of me. "I guess I'll have fun with the Alpha and Delta."

"Well then, Takanashi. Any last words or wishes?" As Chaos floated away, Omega walked to me. Blade in hand.

"How considerate of you. Can I ask for two things?"

"If it's your last wishes, then fine."

"Thanks, you know. If we had meet in other in another situation I bet we'd be buds." Silence from him. "Okay, not exactly the time for jokes. Got it. Number one, I'd like to insure Nymph's safety. Can you get her somewhere away from this?"

"Sure, I'll send her to Sakurai." Omega grabbed Nymph by the collar and posed in a baseball pitcher's...pose. _For a guy who's here to kill us, he seems completely fine with keeping Nymph alive._

"What?! Adonis, don't...!" Before Nymph could finish her sentence, Omega had thrown her over to the central area of town.

"What is your final request?" _This guy has honor._

"I want to know why you want to exact revenge on me." _Guh. I'm losing to much blood. I'm gonna fall unconscious soon._

"Why? Because you killed the ones I cared about!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've never killed someone in my life, I think. Most likely. Maybe. Would kill is a different story."

"Stop the theatrics! You killed the Harpie sisters!"

"Oh. Those girls. I've fought them but I didn't kill them. Hell, Sugata said that he met them in the Synapse a couple days ago."

"Ma?" He had a look with a mix of confusion and realization.

"Haven't you been on the Synapse mainland? For a guy who loves those girls, you don't pay attention to them very much." He clasped his head and turned away from me.

"THAT FUCKING DICK! No wonder I was forced to guard a fucking garden! He tricked me! ME! This has to be the shitiest day of my life! That's it, fuck it." Omega grabbed his chain and broke it with his bare hands. He then turned towards me and bowed. "I'm sorry for all of this. I will make up for all of this in some way. Sorry." _What a dramatic heel-turn! _

My wound got worse and worse by the second. The blood wouldn't stop and I felt my consciousness fading. _Damn it. I didn't even get to fight something. _I looked up into the sky and saw Iki, Astrea and Chaos fighting. _I hope that works out..._

"Takanashi? Takanashi?! TAKANASHI!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?! You made him like this!" I heard voices from far away, seeming to get closer.

"I must repay him for my mistake. I know I did wrong, so I am ready to pay for it."

"Come on, give him a chance."

"No! He..."

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." I finally opened my eyes and sat up. At first all I could see was white. Soon my eyes grew accustomed to the light and I was able to see where I was and who was with me. I seemed to be in a hospital room. It was as generic as hospital rooms get.

All of my loving buds were around me. Nymph and Zack was sitting on the left side of my bed. Iki, Tomo and Sho were sitting on the right side. Right in front of me was Sugata, Mikako, Astrea and...Omega.

"You're okay...Adonis!" Nymph jumped onto my neck embarrassing me so hard, it hurt to breathe.

"I appreciate the gesture, Nymph. But I'm gonna die if you keep this up." I tapped out. _But I would love this in any other time. _I looked straight ahead, and made eye contact with Omega. "Hey there, buddy! How've you been?"

"I-I've been fine." He looked the other way, and blushed.

"Wow, you two sure have hit it off. When's the wedding?"

"You're as insensitive as ever, Mikako." She simply laughed.

"Why the hell are you saying hi to that bastard?! He got you in here you know!" Zack spoke up. "I should kill him for doing that."

"Please calm down, Zack. Omega did bring him here in the first place." Iki defended.

"Tch."

"Anyway, I think we should get right to the point." Sugata said as he fixed his glasses, bad assly. _Is that a word? _"Omega said that he is ready to take any punishment that would be dished out. But he will only listen to you. So...what do you say?"

I took a second to think. "Why not become my angeloid or something. Could be fun...Just joking."

"Too late Master." I looked down at my hand and a chain that connected to Omega's collar. _How is that even possible? He's on the other side of the room?!_

"What the hell?! You'll let him imprint on you but not me?!" Nymph obviously enraged.

"That's not..."

"It's just that I'm more useful. I do have wings after all."

"That isn't..."

"You want to fight?! I'll kick your ass bub!"

"Nymph..."

"Oh? You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me, you know."

"You bastard!"

"You bitch."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone acted as if time stood still. "Can everyone but Nymph and Omega leave the room for a while?" They all did as I said, awkwardly but still. "Both of you, sit." They sat in the chairs to my left.

"Master?"

"Okay, this whole 'punishment' thing didn't go as well as I planned. But apparently now, Omega is my Angeloid. And I doubt that you'll take off the chain. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"And Nymph, not only are you angry at Omega for the incident but also for this. And I correct?"

"Y-Yeah."

"*sigh* Alright. If this is how things are gonna be, then I am going to request one thing."

"..."

"Get along. Please. I don't want this to be anymore of pain than it has to be."

"I promise I will, Master." Omega stood up and saluted me. However with a slight blush. _I don't know if he's happy or...nevermind._

"Only because it's you. But you'll have to repay me!"

"In what way? With my body?"

"Um..." She simply looked down. "Y-Yeah..." _Thank you god! You've really sent me an angel!_

* * *

"So they've even converted Omega and Delta...damn bugs!" Minos threw his glass of wine onto the floor, breaking it instantly. "But I have to say. It is getting impressive at this point. Takanashi is a great source of entertainment though. He's gaining even more and more powers from that woman. I really can't wait to see his face full of despair!"


	8. Chapter 8

After a week in the hospital, it's the day of my release and Omega had come to pick me up as everyone else had stuff to do today. "Are you ready, Master?"

"I'm ready." We stood in the parking lot of the hospital. "Let's start heading home already." We started on the way. _Why do I feel like I'll come back here soon? Eh, must be nothing._

"Yes. Should I carry your bag?"

"No. I'd rather not. In fact, I have a question."

"Yes, master?"

"Why are you alright with imprinting on me? Weren't you going to kill me?"

"I'm not exactly like the other angeloids. I was born about a year ago and I have exceptional independence. I was created in order to see how close to a human an angeloid could get. Because of this I was separated and placed in front of a stupid garden for no reason!" He started to get pissed off again but took a deep breath. "The only people I knew were the Harpies. So I naturally feel for them." _You don't really have a good taste in women. As far as I've seen they're creepy as hell. _

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I was getting to that. Because of the fact that I'm so close to human, I hate liars. I've always thought that Minos was untrustworthy, he's got a real douchey face. At least you told me the truth. Plus, as long as those two are alive and well, I'm good."

"Wow, you sure do sound noble. Huh. You did seem excited to fight me though."

"Well yeah, I do want a good challenge. I hope you can give me that one day, Master." He gave me a weirdly sincere smile. _What a dramatic heel-turn._

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

"Summer festival again, Nii-san! Yay!" Zack ran around my room making a mess, just like every year. Since the last incident things have been peaceful. No battles, no stabby stabby, and thankfully Nymph and Omega have been getting along nicely.

"Is this 'festival' really that special, Master?" Since Omega moved in, there has been no free space so he mostly hangs out in my room. Also since then, he's become friends with everyone, especially since he was able to explain why he did what he did.

"Not really. I mean, it's a biyearly thing. Zack just gets a bit too excited."

"No I don't! You just don't get excited enough!" _Yeah, yeah._ Zack was wearing a sea blue kimono, Omega a red one and I was simply in casual clothes. A simple blue hoodie and jeans. "Do you think that Mikako will have another exciting event planned this time?!"

"I know she will. That woman can't last this long without causing some trouble. Ready to head out?"

"Ai!" They said in unison.

"You two really are kids."

**_Change scene! Wow!_**

Again, we were at the local shrine. "I really love our traditional apples." Everyone broke out into groups. Iki and Tomo, Astrea and Sho, Zack and Omega, finally Nymph and I. Nymph wore a simple pink kimono which increased her cute factor by 10. Though she was already at ten million cuteness points.

"I swear that guy increases the price every time." _They are tasty, but still._

"I could complain about how my boyfriend refuses to let me imprint on him but is totally alright with Omega doing it, a guy who tried to kill him I might add. And you know what..."

"I get it, I get it. Sorry." She locked my arm around hers and closed in on me.

"I'm just teasing. I love being with you like this. I wouldn't trade it for the world." _Same here..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's been a while and it's time to reveal this years event." _Yeah, things were too peaceful. _Time for Mikako's friendship ruining event of the festival. "But first, would all the girls follow me?" Mikako started walking towards a curtain and all of the women followed her.

"I wonder what she has planned this time." Zack, Omega and Hyde appeared next to me. Hyde wore yellow kimono with a strange star pattern.

"Does this usually happen, Master?"

"Yeah, please tell me. 'Master'"

"It's just Mikako using the citizens for fun, Omega. Screw you, Hyde."

"Hey, can't blame me. I mean, Ikaros and Tomoki do it. But I had no idea you were into that sort of stuff. And with this dude?"

"I am NOT into that, Hyde! Omega just insisted on calling me that."

"Why the hell would he do that?" _I didn't plan this far..._

"That's because Nii-san saved his life. Since then, Omega has decided that he will dedicate his life to pay him back. That's the reason why Nii-san was in the hospital a little while ago."

"Really? That's really impressive! Good job." _Nice one Zack! _

"When you boys see what I have in store, I know at least half of you will fall for me." Mikako had finally come back. When she said this, she gestured to the shadowy figure behind her. Lights turned on, revealing another brand new stadium. _This is a huge waste of money._ "Welcome the the Yo-Yo Fish Off!"

We all were escorted in. The inside of the stadium was a bit strange. It was pretty normal outside of the fact that in the middle of it was a circular pool with a pillar sticking out of the middle of it. "Why the hell should I even bother this time? Every time I do, something stupid happens."

"Allow me to explain the rules before you quit, Adonis..." She walked towards me and raised her hands. "Oops." She began to strip right in front of me, granted she was wearing a black and white swimsuit underneath. Causing an uproar among most off the guys in the crowd, I did not follow suit. "Could you please tell me what a yo-yo is, Adonis?" After she had finished striping, she began tying a rope around her waist.

"How do I describe this...they are these toys that go 'boing' I guess."

"Ah yes. 'Boing' indeed." She said as she made her breasts jiggle. She then jumped into the pool. Her rope was connected to a fish pole that the gun guy from last year had been holding. After a second he pulled at the pole and Mikako had popped out of the pool. Groping another girl as they glided through the air. "'Boing, Boing', am I correct?"

"That's not what I was talking about at all." Both of the girls landed onto the platform, next to the gun guy.

"How disappointing. I thought you'd like this." I took a closer look at the pool and realized that it was full of girls. _This...this is pretty fucked up._

"What are you planning, Mikako? And why the hell would I like this?!"

"The rules are simple. Everyone will break up into teams of two, and the team that get the biggest catch will win." She then took a look directly at me. "Oh, I almost forgot. The one who also catches the girl I've nicknamed "Loli flat board" they will not only get a special prize but will also be able to do anything they want to her. _**Anything**_."

"So that's how this is gonna go, Mikako...Very well. Omega! Let's do this!"

"Yes, Master!" The teams were set. The relevant teams were Zack and Hyde, Tomoko(Tomo turned into a girl for some reason) and Sugata, Mikako and Gun guy, and finally Omega and I. Everyone had changed into swimming trunks except for Saugata and Omega.

The contest started to a fast pace. Mikako and Tomo were tied for the lead. They just continued grab girls at an alarming pace. While I am only intent on saving Nymph. Out of the corner of my eye I saw blue hair. _There! _I jumped in and grabbed the girl's arm. When Omega brought us up, the blue wig had fallen off to reveal brown hair. That's when I realized the girl had a pretty large bust. _Damn, wrong girl._

"P-Please...be gentle." The girl trembled in fear. I walked over to a bench near Omega, grabbed a towel and draped it over the girl, also untying her.

"Relax, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Okay?" I smiled at the girl in order to calm her down and a slight blush came over her face.

"Thank you."

"You really are a kind person, Master."

"Not really. I'm just not a total tool."

"AHHH!" _That voice! _It was definitely Nymph. When I looked at the origin of sound I saw Tomoko standing above a tied up Nymph. " Hey, bastard! There is no way in hell I'm letting get your paws onto me! Go ahead and try it, bub!" Against my expectations he picked her up, and just threw her back in. _I don't know whether to be glad or angry._

"But screw it!" I jumped in the direction that Tomo had thrown Nymph. After a few seconds I was able to grab who I think was Nymph. After tugging on the rope, Omega pulled me out. Landing on the platform I promptly untied myself and Nymph. "Everything alright, Nymph?"

"Am I...too small?" She sulked, not even noticing that I had got her out. "I'm sorry, I'm so small, Adonis."

"How many times do I have to say to not worry about that. Plus, you're already overwhelmingly cute."

"I-I guess..." The competition went in a really strange direction after that. Tomo and Mikako were the only ones who were really important in the competition and things got violent quickly. I glanced over to Zack and Hyde's team to see that they had no catches and were simply sulking in the corner. _No prize for you, Zack. Sorry bro._

"Master, may I ask you a question?" Omega and I were currently sitting on a bench, not really paying attention to the competition. Nymph had went off to hang out with Astrea and Iki.

"What's up?"

"I can tell that Beta is very important to you, but how much? After all you did take a lot of damage protecting her." He glanced over to my stomach. Unlike most of the other guys, I was wearing a white t-shirt in order to hide the scar. It should get better over time but at the moment it looks utterly terrible.

"Well, I am in love with the her."

"Even though she isn't human?"

"Yeah? So, what? Nymph is Nymph. I couldn't careless if she's an Angeloid. I'd still love her if she were human or even a vampire." _Vampire love is too cliche at this point though. _

"Hehe. I'm glad that I have a master as nice as you."

"Tch. Idiot." _Seriously...that's a huge heel-turn._

* * *

_**Omega's POV**_

After a strange turn of events where Tomoki was incredibly wounded from Sohara, life around Master seemed "normal" as he said. It is the day after the "festival" and I was sitting in the living room reading something that Hyde gave me that he called "Ecchi". As well in the living room was Beta who was watching what she calls "Dramas". _The Human world sure is interesting. They have so many entertaining things!_

Alpha walked in from the kitchen with something seeming to be weighing on her mind, although her face was still emotionless. _I still can't believe __**she **__was okay with making Alpha have such strong emotional blockers. _

"Nymph. What are you watching?" I looked up at the image machine and a man was giving a woman a shiny "horse shoe".

"Just a guy proposing."

"What is that, Beta?" I said, chiming in.

"It's this thing that humans do a lot on TV where they promise to be together forever or something like that." When she said this a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

"Could you be planning on doing that with Master?" When I said this she flinched and her face grew even redder.

"T-That's none of your business!" _She seems to care about Master as much as he does her...that's a relief._

"Together forever..." Alpha repeated.

"Oh, are you still bothered with the whole 'love' thing?"

"Yes...don't you know anything, Nymph. You do often say that you 'love' Adonis." Again at the mention of Master, Nymph tensed up. She began fidgeting in place.

"Well...not really. I know I really care about him and all but I don't know how to define love. I just say it...because it feels right when I do. I know that whenever I'm away from him I can't stop thinking about him and when I am, my reactor feels like it's gonna explode. But in a good way." When she finished talking she noticed that the both Alpha and I were staring at her. "I-I mean sorta! Ugh! Stop looking at me like that!"

"You and Master sure are good for each other, Beta."

"You and your damn heel-turn!" She shook her head and seemed to get back to normal. "Anyway, I think Tomo has something that could help you, Alpha." Beta began to crawl over to the moving image machine and grabbed for something behind it. Alpha and I walked towards her as she lifted a strange image with a woman in not a lot of clothing. The image said "Studies in Love Series: My First Errand."

"Why do you think this'll help, Beta?"

"It has love right in the title." Beta opened the image and took out a disc. She promptly put it into the moving image machine and pressed a button on the "remote." The images on screen where quite strange, a man and woman were doing some strange things and were "connecting" and a lot of strange noises were coming out of the machine. When I looked over to Beta, she seemed to be taking notes.

"What the hell are you three doing?" When I turned around, Master was standing over us and I could feel the anger coming off of him. However it wasn't directed towards any of us.

"We're studying up on love, Master. Beta said that this would help." When I turned towards her, the notepad she had in her hand a couple seconds ago was missing and her face grew a bit red again.

"Oh really?" He looked over towards her.

"Well, Tomo did say that it was 'the definition of love'."

"What are you guys doin?" Right on cue, Tomoki walked into the room. When he did, Master grabbed his head and a menacing aura surrounded him.

"Why don't you and I have a little talk, T-o-m-o-k-i." He began to walk out of the room, dragging Tomoki behind him. "Omega, do me a favor and get rid of that DVD. Okay?"

"Yes, Master." After that he took Tomoki out of the living room. When he did, Beta took out the "disc" and passed it over to me. I followed Master's command and crushed it in my hand.

A few minutes later, Master and Tomoki returned. However Tomoki had been covered in bandages. "Okay then. Guys, Tomo and I have decided to give you all allowances." Master walked up each of us and gave us 2,000 yen each.

"An allowance?"

"Basically, it's money that you can do whatever you want with. You can buy stuff or save it. We'll be giving you guys 2,000 yen weekly. This way, you don't have to tell me to buy you snacks any more, Nymph." To this, Beta pouted at this. "Anyway, I've got to go pick Zack up from Hyde's house. That guy needs to stop acting like a child. I'm not his freaking father..." Master continued speaking to himself as he walked out the door. It seemed a bit strange to me that Master describes things to himself a lot but Beta and Alpha said not to think anything of it or tell him. In fact I've started to do it as well. _Perhaps Master is rubbing off on me._

"Be careful!" Both Beta and I said in unison. With that all three of us walked up to Master's room. There, we each sat down on the floor looking at the "money" we just got.

"Yay! Now I'll never run out of snacks again!" Beta yelled, waving the "money" she just got around. "What are you guys gonna do with your money?"

Alpha was petting the money like she does with her "watermelons". "I will bond with it first."

"Okay...what about you, Omega?"

"I will save up enough money so that I can buy Master something nice." When I said this Beta flinched. '_?'_

"I don't think so! If anyone's gonna buy him something, it's gonna be me!" _She still feels threatened by me...I don't blame her._

"Just eat your snacks and let the well being of Master to me. Sure you two are good to each other but I am his Angeloid."

"The only reason for that is because you took his joke too seriously! I should be the one connected to him, not you!" _This is getting on my nerves..._

"Fine, whatever! Just know that I will always be a millions times stronger than you. Wingless Angel." At this, she froze. "You couldn't even help Master in the situation a week ago and he had to take a blade just to protect you. What kind of person with a lick of intelligence would want you to be with them. He'd be dead if some other Angeloid was tasked with killing him because you were to weak to protect him. For someone who 'loves' him, you sure do get him hurt a lot." Beta didn't say a word, she just looked down at the floor.

"I really do hate you." Was the last words she said before she walked out of the room. _I really screwed up, didn't I? I'm sorry Master... _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sry about the wait. Sorta forgot about the whole "uploading" step till I saw Sandsherw Master's PM. Stupid, I know. Sorry. **

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Haha...what the fuck is happening?" I was in my room reading a manga that I had fallen back on. Omega and Nymph were sitting on either sides of me. Not saying a word.

"Nothing, Master." Omega said with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah. Nothing at all." Nymph said with the same amount of irritation.

"And I totally believe you two." I place the book down and crossed my arms. _Some shit must've really went down between these two. Eh, it was a matter of time. _"Welp. I'm gonna go check out what kind of stupid shit Tomo has planned for today..." I say as I look at the pipes that lined my room. Something that wasn't there yesterday. "Meanwhile, you two will sort whatever happened."

"I'd rather not spend time in a room with this lunatic." Nymph said, beginning to stand up.

"Says the woman who tried to kill her friends just a year ago."

"Oh! And you haven't done worse!"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Bullshit! You...!" ***Slame* **I made my escape and closed the door behind me.

"Master! Why?"

"You guys aren't getting out of there until you fix this problem. Have fun."

"B-But Master! She could kill me!"

"Stop overreacting. And if you two don't have this whole thing worked out by the end of the day...you will have hell to pay." I could feel them both freeze up on the other side of the door. "See ya later." I walk downstairs to see Iki slamming on the bathroom door. _I can always count on Tomo to make stuff interesting._

* * *

_**Omega's POV**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That silence was way too long!" Beta yelled at me. We were sitting across from each other, the table was the only thing between us. _Master wants me to fix this problem between myself and Beta...what can I do? Hyde had told me that whenever a lady is angry, just apologize. No matter what. _

"Very well. Beta, I am sincerely sorry for what I said to you the other day. I stepped over the line. Please forgive me."

"Absolutely not!" Beta abruptly stood up and crossed her arms. "You think that a simple apology will be all to make me forgive you! I'm not an easy customer, you bastard." _Of course not. Zack did describe her as a "Tsundere"._

"Then what must I do? I can't exactly take back what I said, as much as I'd like to."

"You really are stupid, you know. Do you really think I'm mad just because of what you said." I sat up straighter as I knew what was coming. "Not only did you attempt to kill all three of us Angeloids. But you also almost killed the..." She paused for a second, as her face reddened a bit. _Even in this situation she still shows her affection for Master. I really did screw up. _"You almost killed the person who I l-l-l...love!" She finally screamed out.

"Strange. You're perfectly fine with saying that to Master. Why not others?"

"It's embarrassing, okay?! And don't change the subject!" She took a couple deep breaths to try and calm herself down, however she still had a slight blush as I could tell she was thinking about him. I smiled at that thought.

"Beta, I know that I have done something horribly wrong.. But I can't do anything to change that fact. The only thing that I am able to do I assist him in anything that he needs." Beta closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Fine. But you still need to give me something as an apology gift. If not then I'll start calling you heel-turn idiot." I stood up and went into my pocket. _What does that mean? And why is everyone saying that about me? _

"Very well. However, all I own is the allowance that Master gave me."

"Perfect!" She snatched the money out of my hand and put it into her own pocket. "Now I actually have some money for snacks!" _Well, it's a small price to pay for things to get better. _

"Okay. Now then, how do we get out of here? Master probably locked the door, correct?" Beta walked over to the door and attempted to open it. And she did. "How could I forget? Master's room doesn't have a lock?"

"That guy..." Beta seemed to gain an idea. She then walked out of the room in search for Master, all the while she had a large smile on her face. I followed her until we got to the yard. Where Tomoki was running away from Sohara and Zack while Delta was destroying many pipes that lined the yard. Alpha was sitting on the ground, looking shocked, which was rare for her. I looked to her left to see Master who had his arms tied up, watching this all unfold for some reason. Beta walked over to him and crouched down to poke his face. "Now, I'd like to know what 'the fuck' is happening."

"Haha. Very funny. Not even I know. Anyway, can you please help me?"

Beta giggled at this request and continued to poke his face. "I actually like you better this way. It's easier to have fun with you." It was pretty nice to see. They were both smiling and continued to look at each other "lovingly" as Zack would say. I turned my attention to Alpha who was still on the ground with a shocked look on her face. _What could have happened to make Alpha react this way?_

As I began to walk towards Alpha, she bowed her head down closed her eyes. "Reactor overheating. Activating auto-repair. Dealteting all memories pertaining to Sakurai Tomoki, presumed cause of malfunction. Rebooting."

"Alpha!" _What's wrong with her?! Why in the world would she force a reboot?! _I began running towards Alpha, knowing what would come next. Alpha lost consciousness and began to fall to the ground. I was able to catch her before she fell. _Her body's overheating. Activating __**Healing Touch**__. _As I began to try to restabilize Alpha, everyone else ran up to me. However Master was still tied up. _Really Beta?_

"Omega, what's going on? Why's Iki like this?"

"She..." I looked at Master and the others. _I shouldn't tell them of the reboot. Surely they will overreact. I've got to keep this between me and the other Angeloids. _"She's caught a fever. She needs some rest. Now." Everyone nodded and ran into the house. I followed suit, carrying Alpha in a "princess' style. _Hyde did say that this was the only way to carry a girl._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Great. Looks like I'm back in this dream again. Wasn't this Tomo's staple?" I stood in the wide open field again. "Where's that blue haired girl?" I began to walk around randomly until I hit a cliff. _Oh yeah. Technically this is the Synapse. _When I turned around to go back, a blond woman wearing a torn up nun uniform stood there. As well, she possessed purple blades that floated behind her back. "Oh, you sure grew up didn't you? Chaos, was it?"

She giggled. "I'm so happy that you remembered my name, Mister."

"How could I forget the girl who tore my guts out? I'd have to say that it was quite a memorable experience."

"I really want to see that red again, Mister. But I have a question for you."

"As long as it isn't something about stabbing."

"Of course not!" She said sarcastically. "Mister, what is love?"

The question caught me off guard. _Wait, why am I surprised? It's only natural for an Angeloid to not know about that. _"Eh, that's a complicated question. I'll have to think for a bit..."

Chaos began walking around the field. "Thinking is boring! Can I give you my theory?" I nod. "I think that love hurts. It's when you want to love something. sosososososososo sooooooooo much that it ends up breaking!" She says as she gains a creepy smile on her face. "Isn't that what you're doing with that doll?" _Doll?_

"What the hell are you talking about?! That's not what love is at all. Love is..."

"But I love you!" I look up and see an innumerable amount of blades rushing towards me. _Shit! _

I blinked and my view changed. Now all I saw was the dull colored ceiling of my room. "Are you okay, Master? Your heartbeat is reaching unhealthy levels."

I turn my head to my left to see Omega sitting there. Reading a very inappropriate manga. "I'm...I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." _Take back your quark Tomo! It's getting annoying._ "How's Iki doing?"

Omega put down the manga and focused on me. "She still hasn't recovered from her fever. Beta is trying her best to stabilize her but to no avail. I'm afraid they will not be able to go to 'school' with you. Should I come with you or not?"

I got out of bed and begin to change. "Stay here and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Nothing bad? Do you feel something off, Master?"

"Not really...I just don't want to leave a sick Iki and Nymph here alone. If Minos decides to be a douche again, then they'd basically be screwed."

Omega nodded at my order. "As expected of you, Master! Always thinking of others! However, what if he decides to attack you?"

"I'll be fine. Mikako has basically tamed Astrea and I've got some stuff under my sleeve. I knew I couldn't count on Zio and Agi forever."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." I finish getting clothed and grab my bag. I gesture at Omega to follow me as I walk towards Zack's room where Iki was resting. "Hey there, Iki. How're you holding up?"

"..." She just stares at me.

"Great! You sound so much better than before! I missed your voice."

"*sigh* She'll be better soon. Be careful at school, okay?" Nymph says, looking away from Iki for a moment.

"Can't make any promises. See you guys." I walk out the room and reach outside to be greeted with a thunder storm. "...what the hell are you planning Minos?" As I walk towards school the rain intensified. From a normal rain storm to what seemed to be the first signs of a typhoon. _This is really getting out of hand. Rain is never a good sign. Ugh, I've been watching too much shit, nothin's gonna happen. Right? _When I walked into the classroom, I saw Tomo in shambles with an angry Sho sitting next to him. "What'd he do this time?"

"What do you think?!"

"Something stupid?" Sho glared at me, making me wince. "Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Shut up." I sat down at my desk and compiled. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, but apparently something bad happened and Sugata, Zack, the President and Astrea went to go check it out. Sugata told me to tell you to call him when you get here."

"Alright..." _Yup something bad is gonna happen. And just when I got out of the hospital. _I pulled out my phone and called him like Sho said to. Sugata picked up one the first ring.

"Adonis, are you at school now?"

"Yup, what's up?"

"Alright, now we're ready to go. I need you to to everything I ask of you, down to the letter."

"And who said you were the leader?"

"Adonis..."

"Fine fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Grab Tomoki and Sohara and go to the club room."

"Tomo, Sho, let's go." I stand up and grab Sho and Tomo by the arm. Tomo attempted to struggle but..."Zio."

"Damn it!" Tomo fell limp and I looked over at Sho. She nodded with a hint of pride in her eye. _Did she want me to do that? How cruel._ I walk them to the room and let go. I noticed that the dive game machine was sitting on Sugata's desk.

"What now?"

"I want you to go with Tomo into his dream and find Daedalus, tell her that Chaos has evolved and appeared again."

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Chaos showed up in my dream and said something about love or some shit. She always knows how to piss me off. Calling her a doll..."

"Focus. Now's not the time get angry. Give the phone to Sohara." I complied and sat down at the desk. _Maybe I should take a nap._

"Hey!" Sho slapped me up side the head.

"That hurt!"

"Wake up!" Sho then put my phone up to her ear. "Yes? (...) Yea, I'm the treasurer so I know how to press buttons." _What a compelling character. _Sho sensed my thoughts somehow and glared at me. "Move."

"Yes Malady." I got up from the chair to let her sit. She started to press some random buttons and a portal opened up behind us. "Ready Tomo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walk into the, side by side. _Daedalus, you better explain this._

* * *

_**Omega's POV**_

"Omega, We've got a problem." I was sitting outside of where Alpha was resting, reading a dictionary by Beta's recommendation. I look up to see Beta with a worried look on her face.

"What has happened to Master?!" I stand up, dropping everything.

"No, he's fine. The world doesn't revolve around him you know." I relaxed and sat back down.

"But he is you're world, is he not?" She blushed slightly and pouted.

"M-Maybe...but listen! Something really bad is going on. Chaos is back." I dropped the book in my hands. _Impossible. Alpha trapped her at the bottom of the sea with her Uranus system! No Angeloid could get out of that, not even a second generation type. Unless..._

"She has evolved, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, how'd you..."

"We must go immediately, if we do not this entire city is going to be destroyed." Beta was the first one out of the door. I began to stand up when the door behind me opened. "Alpha, what are you doing, get back to bed." Alpha's face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. She's in no condition to fight.

"Omega...I have to help."

"Are you insane? If you get any more hurt than you already have then you'll lose all your memories. I can't let that happen." Alpha's reboot is something that all Angeloids are able to do, in order to fix any unexpected problems with our emotional factors by destroying our memories of it. But why she would do it is beyond me.

"But...Master needs my help." _She won't stop, she cares about Sakurai too much. _

"Very well, however you must stay behind me." I grabbed my "hoodie" and took Alpha's hand.

(...)

As Alpha and I ran up the road, I saw ahead. Beta being held by Chaos with a blade to her throat. "Not today!" I extended my wings. They were similar to Chaos, as we were the same generation. However, I only had two sets of blade wings instead of the six sets that Chaos had. In order to "balance" our power. I rush towards Chaos, with sword in hand. "_**Injection Shot!**_" I throw my sword and tried to lodge it into Chaos's neck. However, she catches it with her wings and grabs me, making sure that I was unable to see my wings. "Damn!"

"Oh, Omega! I missed you so so so so so so so much! You didn't let me love you." Chaos pulled me close to her, with her mad smile.

"Love? Bullshit! All you need is kill!"

"But that's what love is, silly. I'll show you!" She pulled back one of her blades and thrust it towards my neck. _Damn it!_

"_**Artemis!**_" Rockets soar past me and attack Chaos, causing her to drop myself and Beta.

"Alpha?! What are you doing here?!" Beta ran up to Alpha followed by Delta.

"Omega..." Alpha looks at me and I nod. I grab Beta and begin to fly away from Chaos. Alpha follows me holding Delta.

"Are we playing tag!?" Chaos yelled as she gave chase.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

I opened my eyes to see the Windows 95 home screen. Tomo was standing right next to me. "So what do we..." I was interrupted by the the fog in front of us fading away to reveal the blue haired lady. "Daedalus?"

Daedalus runs right up to Tomo and hugs him. Completely ignoring me. _...I'm here to you know. _"I missed you!"

"Um...excuse me? We sorta have a situation going on here, . I don't know about you but I don't want my friends to die from Chaos." She looks up and me and although I couldn't see her eyes I could feel her glaring at me from ruining her moment. _I'm getting that to much today._

"That's right. I'm sorry." She lets go of Tomo and begins to walk into the distance. "Follow me."

(...)

After a long walk we reached Daedalus's humble abode. It was a techno style lab that had human sized pods lining the wall. Right smack in the middle of the room was a giant monitor. "Wow. Nice digs." I automatically walk in, ignoring Daedalus's glare probably about my rudeness.

"Please, come in." She says with obvious sarcasm.

"My bad."

"*Ahem* Anyway, Daedalus, please tell us what's going on." Tomo speaks up. When he asks a window showed up on the monitor. The window showed Omega holding Nymph and Iki holding Astrea as they flew away from Chaos.

"It's Chaos. The poor thing has undergone a misdirected evolution." Daedalus began to explain.

"Misdirected evolution?"

"She grew mad due to her time in the sea. The madness caused her emotional parameters to go haywire and her body to evolve. The only way to stop her is this." She pulled out some sort of lock and turned towards Tomo. "You're the only one who can do it. Tomo, please."

"*sigh* I'm so freaking tired of all this fighting. It's too much drama."

"You and me both."

"Not only that but this has to suck for them to! They enjoy peace and quite as much as anyone, they enjoy having fun..."

"Tomo that's what fun means."

He glared at me for a second. "Seriously? Now?"

"Look, it's obvious what you're saying. You want to save them and so do I. I care about them to. Not just Nymph. Iki is practically a sister to me, though I don't think she see me that way. Astrea is probably the stupidest person I've ever met, so I need to make sure she doesn't die on me. Sure Omega and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot but he's still cool and he depends on me for some reason. Look all I'm sayin is that I want to save them as much as you do, so let's skip the whole motivational and just kick some Chaos ass." After I finished I noticed Tomo had a wide smile as well as Daedalus. "What is there something on my face?"

"Nope. You're right. Let's get out of here." Tomo grabbed the lock and booked if for the door. I attempted to follow but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad you were able to find happiness." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Do I know you?"

"Huh?" A worried look appeared as if she knew that she fucked up.

"You just seem so familiar. Did I know you from childhood or something? I'm sure I would have remembered being friends with an angel. "

She paused for a second and smiled. "Sorta. I'll explain later, just go out there and save your girlfriend."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

_**Omega's POV**_

"I'm in position, Nymph." I'm currently hiding on top of an electrical tower. A couple towers in front of me was Beta and a couple more behind her was Alpha. Our plan was to use Beta as bait and ambush Chaos. As much as I know that Master would hate this plan, we had no other way to attack her. Below us was a van that held Sugata, Madam President, Delta and Zack.

"Alright. Remember to go as fast as you can. Alright? I really don't feel like dying here."

"Affirmative." Within seconds Chaos showed up and attacked the tower that Beta was standing on. She ended up slicing multiple cable lines.

"NOW!"

"_**Artemis!**_" Alpha threw missiles, starting the first phase of the attack. The missiles stun-locked Chaos and Delta and I started our attack.

"_**Distortion...**_" Delta flew behind Chaos, stabbing her in the back.

"_**Scissors!**_" I sped up and crossed up Chaos. Stabbing her her stomach. As the smoke from Artemis dissipated I fell into despair. Chaos had blocked both Delta and my own attacks. Chaos again used her wings to grab Delta, Beta and I. "Dammit! That should have killed you!"

"Oh, I knew you loved me Omega! But you can't be the only one to show your love. I wanna love you too!" _She's gone mad!_

"Let them go Chaos!" Alpha flew up to us attempting to rescue us but Chaos smacked her to the ground with one of her free wings. "I'll save you...I...promise..." Alpha then began to go into Uranus Queen mode.

"Alpha stop! You're too weak to go Uranus queen mode! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Beta yelled.

"That's my job." Chaos then rained her free wings onto Alpha. Slicing right through on of her wings and stopping her transformation. Alpha dropped down to a knee from taking so much damage. "Looks like staying here with your Master's weak love has weakened you." _You bitch._

"Love..." Alpha seemed to gain her fighting spirit and flew back up for another attack. Chaos retaliated and grabbed her. Leaving our number of fighters down to a measly zero. _To think that we would be bested by a single Angeloid. Dammit!_

"The bottom of the ocean was so lonely...but I know that you sent me there out of love. I meet all those fishies and I loved them. I loved them to bits. Now, I get to show you love, Miss Ikaros!" Chaos placed a blade to Alpha's throat. _We're done for. There's no one left. Forgive me Master..._

"Yo! The fuck do you think you're doing?!" A voice shouted from the ground. There stood Master and Sakurai. Master was holding a broken cable from one of the towers. _How is he able to do that? That should kill a normal human. Even a Takanashi. _

"Don't die Ikaros! That's an order! Astrea too!" Sakurai yelled.

"That goes for you as well Omega. Same to you Nymph."

"Master..." Alpha looked down towards them.

"If we've got to be your Masters then we will. Looks like you've got your wish, Nymph." Master smiled at us.

"I don't want to lose any of you. I'll admit, you guys can be super annoying, and things get crazy. But everyday's fun with you guys. So kick some ass and come back!"

"hehe. Hahaha! Shut up! I'll... I'll show my love is better than theirs!"

"You're too late..." I felt something surge from within Beta. "My Master gave me an order!" Suddenly the wings grew weak and we were able to get free.

"Hacking?!"

A white light surrounded Nymph as she grew free from Chaos's grip. Then her wings, grew back. _And all she needed was a little encouragement._

"I can't let my girlfriend beat me, can I?" Master lifted the cable up to his mouth and bit down.

"Master?!"

An electric aura surrounded Master, then thunder rained down upon him. After a couple of seconds it stopped and there Master stood. He looked normal but I felt something strange from him. "Ready guys? I'll be helping you as much as I can." _He knows how to steal the show, doesn't he?_

"Chaos, you thought that being here with kind Masters have made us weak. But you couldn't be further from the truth!" Alpha, Beta, Delta and I flew in a staight line. Staring down Chaos. "Their kindness is our strength and we'll show you how amazing that strength really is!" Alpha, Beta and I changed into our Battle Armor. My battle armor was, from what I've seen, traditional medieval suit of armor of course in my signature red.

"Ready gals?" I say ready in my battle stance.

"Hyde is really rubbing off on you too much." Beta commented.

"Just focus on support. Delta, let's go!" Delta and I rushed down Chaos, keeping her off of Nymph who was charging her AOE support. Delta focused on overwhelming Chaos as I tried to find any openings to attack her with my wings. Chaos suddenly used all of her wings to create a large shield then the wings bounced off one another, heading towards all of us. _Shit!_

"_**Fall from the heavens: Thunder Reign!**_" A vicious thunderbolt attacked Chaos, paralyzing her in the process. "Omega, go!"

"Understood. _**Heavy Blitz.**_" I flew towards Chaos and batted her with the flat of my sword. She barreled to the side but recovered in mid-air.

"That's enough. _**Hacking Field: Full range!**_" A large blue dome originating from Beta extended all the way to myself and Delta. My sword changed shape into a large Bastard Sword, Delta's sword changed into a large crystal sword and her shield grew in length. "Alpha."

"Variable wing safety realised. _**Artemis: Full Fire.**_" Hundreds of missiles flew out of Alpha's wings. Chaos attempted to destroy all of the missiles with her wings however they weaved around the wings and each landed a direct hit. After the fog cleared up, most of her wings were destroyed.

"Delta, Omega! Your turn."

"Let's go!" Delta went first, Chaos threw fireballs at her, attempting to stop her descent. Delta curved through them and cut through half of the remaining wings on Chaos. I quickly made my way to them and cut through the remaining wings. "Alpha!" I grabbed Delta and flew as far away from Chaos as possible. When I was at a good enough distance, Alpha let out an arrow from her special weapon.

"_**Extending Aegis.**_" As the arrow hit her the shield that all Angeloids had appeared and contained, making sure that everything hit her.

The smoke cleared once again. "It hurts...it hurts it hurts IT HURTS! But that because you all love me so much! So hurt me some more!"

"That's fine with me." Behind Chaos, Master suddenly appeared. However his right leg didn't look normal. It was coated in blue light that seemed to be skin deep. He then kicked Chaos with this foot and it was surprisingly powerful. It sent her spiralling down towards the earth. Master didn't end it there, he went after her and grabbed Chaos's face. "_**Thunder Reign**_...just kidding."

"What?!" They then both crashed into the earth, with Master kneeling next to her.

"Oh, mister. I knew that you were going to be the one to love. Love me to death, Mister!" We all fell down to Master. Just outside of the crater stood Sakurai and the rest of the gang.

*sigh* Master raised up his hand and delivered a soft chop to Chaos's head. "You idiot. Love isn't like that." Chaos showed a confused look. "I don't know all about it but I can tell you one part of love. You don't want to hurt the person you love. You want to protect them from harm. Got it memorized?"

"...Yes Mister."

"Good. Cuz I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I'm gonna protect you, okay?" He then motioned to Sakurai to come down. He complied and that's when I noticed a lock in his hand. "But for now you've gotta sleep. Wait! Before I forget." Master grabs the chain connected to Chaos's collar and snapped it. "So please behave, okay? Chaos?"

"Yes...Mister." Sakurai snapped the lock onto her chains and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Looks like we're done here." Master began to stand up and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Beta was jumping up and down excitedly. _That's right. Master did say he was going to Imprint on her. _I turned my attention to my still kneeling Master.

"Adonis? What's wrong?" Beta began to walk up to him, now worried.

"Okay...now this might sound bad but you should just hear me out."

"Adonis...what'd you do?"

"I broke my leg."

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"Okay, this is just getting unfair. What the hell?" After witnessing the events safely from his throne, Minos had his head in his hands. Pondering whether or not he should even continue attempting to fight. "This is, what? The fourth attempt? And they've won every time. Any sane person would quite by now...but I'm clearly not." He took another sip from his wine and looked outside.

"Master." The orange haired Harpy appeared before Minos.

"What is it?" He said with venom in his voice.

"W-Well,(...)"

"Really now?! Hehehe. This should be interesting." Minos waved the Harpy off and thought of his next plan. "Well. Looks like I better get to work. I **will **beat those Takas once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A week after the fight. **_

"Big Bro! I'm so bored!" A young girl, around my age, who had her short brown hair in a ponytail sat to the left of my hospital bed, not letting me read. She was wearing a green track suit for some reason. She was a short girl, not as short as Nymph but at least a bit shorter than me.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your cousin, Nari!" That's right. The girl sitting next to me is one of my cousins. We were pretty close when we were young, but I haven't seen her for ten years. Her family moved to somewhere in Europe when we were eight. "Go bother Tomo or Zack. I'm sorta in the hospital so leave me alone."

"All Pervy wants to do is grab at my amazing rack!" She gestured to her nonexistent chest. _You're flatter than Nymph...I didn't even know that was possible. _"And Zack is...Zack. You know that you're my favorite!'

"Wow, that was surprisingly rude. Oh, and I don't care, I'm sort of recovering here."

"Pssh. 'Recovering'. If you ask me, you look perfectly fine." She wouldn't stop moving around in her chair. _Stop fucking moving. What are you, twelve?! _

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I broke my fucking leg!"

"It looks fine to me." _It is...but I really don't feel like going to school right now. Or home. _I've been using this whole "Broken Leg" thing as an excuse to not become Nymph's Master. Why? Cuz I really don't feel like it's the best idea. At the reminder of Masters, I look over to Omega who sat at my right. Completely enamored by a handheld Nari had given him to keep him distracted. "Who's this guy anyway?"

"A friend. Who _really shouldn't be here_. " I snarled. Omega recognized the order and stood up.

"Sorry, Ma-I mean buddy. I'll go now." Omega walked to the door and opened it. Before he left he moved to the side. it turned out that Nymph had come to visit, as she did everyday. Today she wore a pink dress. When she walked in and greeted Omega, he nodded and left the room.

"Adonis! How are..." Nymph then notices Nari and glared at her. She then turned her attention to me. _Don't fuck this up._

"Hey, Nymph. This is..."

"Nari, nice to meet ya." Nari stood up and lifted her hand for a handshake. Nymph took the hand with a very strange smile.

"Hi. My name is Nymph. Adonis's girlfriend. _Right?_" She turns her gaze towards me once more.

"Relax, Nari's my cousin. Nice to know you have so much faith in me." Nymph drops her smile and replaces it with a look of guilt.

"Wait a second...what?!" Nari finally took in the situation. "You have a girlfriend Big Bro?!"

"Why the hell do you sound so surprised?!"

"Well...it's just. You're so normal Bro. It's kinda boring..."

"Wow. Fuck."

"I mean...ugh. Nevermind." She sat back down and hung her head low. Nymph takes the seat that Omega had a second ago and pulls the chair a bit closer to the bed.

"So, can you explain why you're here Nari? I mean, Europe to Japan is a bit of a long trip for a 'family visit'."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. I need you to teach me."

"Teach you? Teach you what?"

"How to use Zero."

"...What?"

"Hold on a sec..." Nymph interjected. "Isn't Zero that super special power that you have cuz protagonist reasons?" _My brand of sarcasm is rubbing off on her to much. _

"Yeah, and it should be impossible for two people to have Zero at one time. Especially Nari."

"What? Why? Are you dissin me?!" She stood up and tried her best tough guy pose, but her figure just didn't let it work.

"Yes. But the reason is because of your family." Nari sat down and a question mark somehow appeared over her head. "I don't know the details but apparently you're family is a pretty far branch of Takanashi's. So you guys didn't usually get any powers. And now, Nari has the rarest power of all. Doesn't seem that rare to me now."

"Well, aren't I awesome?! Now, teach me Sensei!"

"How the hell am I supposed to teach you when I don't even understand the power myself?!" As I got ready for an argument, Nymph awkwardly raised her hand. "Yes, cutey pie?"

Nymph blushed for a moment before recomposing herself. "I'd like to know exactly what this 'Zero' is. You've never really told me and you change the subject almost immediately."

"Well, it's sorta complicated and I'm tired and..."

"You can explain this or become my Master right now." Nari was confused for a second before burying it. Probably considering it some weird sex thing. _It can be._

"Zero it is. Well, basically Zero is the ability to learn. Like me for example. I started out with Zio and now I'm able to do shit like Thunder Reign and Electric Armement."

"Is that why you at that chord from the electricity tower that time?"

"Yes and no. I had a theory that maybe if I had been able to access more electricity that maybe my power to manipulate it would increase as well. Either I was right or really lucky that I didn't die."

Nymph sighed the cutest sigh and rested her head on my lap. "You really get yourself into danger way to much. I get worried you know."

"Sorry, but shit happens."

"You two really are cute aren't you?" Nari spoke up. Now's when I noticed that she was watching us like we were a TV show. Popcorn and everything.

"Nari, you sure do know how to ruin a moment. Don't you." Nymph returned to her original position, now fidgeting and looking at the ground like it had the most interesting drama playing.

"Not sure you'd call that a moment. More like sexual pressure."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous. *sigh* Whatever. I'm headed to Pervy's house. Mom said I was gonna start living there." _Tomo is not gonna like that. _

"T-Then I guess I should walk you there. Let's go." Nymph quickly grabbed Nari's hand and lead her out of the room. Before she did she turned around, ran up to me and hugged me. "Get better soon, okay. And don't do anything stupid again." She kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Aww. So lovey dovey. I want a relationship just like you and her!"

"Go home, idiot."

"Hehe." Nari happily skips out of the room. _Training her is gonna be a huge pain in the ass. Oh well. Say la vie or whatever._

* * *

_**A day later**_

I was back home. Sitting on my bed alone other than the fact that Omega was downstairs doing research on Nymph's dramas cuz everyone was at school. Apparently Omega and Nymph got pretty close after the whole "wings" debacle. Now Nymph was teaching Omega as much about the human life as she could. Sure most of the info was wrong but at least she was trying. "Omega! Where's Nari? Girl shows up wanting me to help her and now she's gone?" I walked down to the living room to find Omega wearing a red suit. "Well you know how to clean up. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Beta"

"I'm gonna kill you. That okay with you?" Electricity began to spark off of me causing him to take a step back.

"M-Master! I did not mean that I was doing this for her! She's waiting for you!"

"What? Why are you dressed up anyway?"

" told me to wear this. Oh, and also give this to you." He handed me a black tuxedo. "She also said that we should meet her at a church near the edge of town." _I have a really bad feeling about this. Anything that girl plans ends up in disaster. Mostly towards Tomo but still. _

"Ugh. Fine, I'll meet you there. Okay?" I started to walk to my room to change. "Oh yeah, and be ready to escape whenever shit hits the fan."

"Yes, Master." I walk up to my room and fully change. _Wow, I look like one of those background characters you'd see in funerals and weddings on TV. Fuck me_

I walk out the house, making sure it was locked before I left, and made my way to the church. All the way feeling like someone or something was watching me. _Is shit really about to go down AGAIN?! It better not._

When I stood at the doors of the church I felt worry fill me up. _Dude, relax. It's not like you're getting married. _I opened the doors of the church to be met with Iki, wearing a wedding dress on the altar with Sugata as the priest. _Okay. What the fuck. _"Master." I heard Omega whisper. I looked to Iki's right to see him sitting in one of the booths. I walked over to him. "Master, you are to be the 'best man'. told me to tell you to stand to the left of where Sakuri will stand."

"Okaaay. I have no idea what the fuck is happening but oh well. And what does this have to do with Nymph?"

"Well, you're 'wedding' is next!" _Wait, what?_

"H-Hold on a sec! I'm just 17! I'm not ready for marriage!"

" said that you were." _I'll kill her! _"Plus, isn't that what Beta wants?"

"Uh..." Before I could respond Tomo came through the church doors wearing a white tuxedo.

"What the hell is going..." He stopped himself when he saw Iki and walked up to her. "Ikaros..wow." I reluctantly walked into position.

"Do you vow to love and honor each other,in sickness and in health, for as long as you live?" Sugata said, starting the ceremony.

"I do." Iki answered. She didn't even wait for Tomo to answer, she leaned in for the kiss. Tomo, probably getting caught up in the moment. Leaned in as well.

But..."Wait a second! What's going on here?!"

Mikako appeared out of behind the altar dressed as a Nun. "What do you think? It's a wedding!"

"I got that, but why?"

"Well, you see Ikaros here told me about how you proposed to her. You didn't think that you could do that and run away, did you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about but you misunderstood! I don't remember proposing to you!" He yelled causing Iki to flinch.

"Oh really? Because I thought that this was such a good opportunity to bring everything to light." _What the hell are you saying Mikako? Bring what to light? Is he a secret agent or some shit? _Mikako snapped her fingers, then four doors open up. Revealing, Sho, Astrea, Nymph and Nari all wearing different wedding dresses. "Now then who will you chose Tomoki?"

"Well, this was fun. But, I seriously don't feel like watching this blood bath. So...bye." I undid my tie and signaled to Omega for us to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Nymph grabs my arm. _Damn...she looks really cute in that. _

"Umm. Home?"

"Why?!"

"Cuz I've got to get ready to help Nari. I have to be a good teacher." _Even if I don't want to be._

"Grr...but you've got to keep your promise!"

"When did I promise to marry you?" _Wait, isn't this what Tomo was having a problem about literally five seconds ago._

"When you said you'd be my master. _Remember?_"

"H-Huh? When'd I say that?"

"Adonis..." _There's no way out of this..,dammit! If only an angle would fall from the sky to save me from this!_

_***CRASH***_ The ceiling of the church burst open and a young girl in a nun outfit was falling right towards me with her arms spread open for a hug. "Papa!"

"Chaos?!" Everyone yelled as Chaos hugged me. "Wait...Papa?!" It took everyone a second to register that. _Well...I got my wish._

* * *

_**Next day**_

"*sigh* It sure is getting crowded in here. Don't you think?" I was in my room attempting to relax. And failing, again. Omega refused to leave me alone with Chaos, so he always stayed near me since Chaos was always holding onto me. Nymph stayed near me as well but was giving me the stink eye the entire time. _This situation is happening to many times. Maybe I should invest in a lock._

"Nope" They all said in unison.

"Big bro!" Nari slammed the door and ran into my room. "When the hell are you gonna teach me?!"

"Whenever I'm not surrounded." Nari's eyebrow twitched.

"Big bro. I did not move to a different country to _not _learn shit."

"I know. But..."

"Master. Do not worry. I will handle Chaos." Omega spoke up, pulling out his sword.

"Um. No. How many times do I have to tell you? Chaos isn't our enemy anymore."

"But Master..."

"No matter what you say we're gonna make sure she doesn't hurt you. Okay, idiot?" Nymph said angrily.

"I won't hurt, Papa. I promise!" Chaos held onto me even tighter.

"He isn't you're Papa! Get off of him!" Nymph finally snapped. She grabbed Chaos's legs and tried to pull her off of me. However, her grip was just too much. "Chaos, stop it!"

"No!"

"Chaos!" They continued going back and forth. _Why is this my life?_

"Nii-san." Zack walked into the room. _Great. Even more people. _"I need to speak with you. Privately." He went all serious mode.

"Sure. Seriously guys. Give me a break." Chaos let go but Nymph kept fighting with her.

Zack walked me out to the hallway. "What's up?"

"Mother called, and she wants you, me and Nari to go do some tests back in America."

"*sigh* I guess I should've seen this coming. Alright when'll we be leaving?"

"I'm not done." He suddenly went very pale. "She also said to, and I quote, 'Bring your Angeloid friends.'"

"...What?"


End file.
